Venenos
by Lilibeth
Summary: TERMINADA U A Para graduar se em poções, é preciso mais que apenas estudar e aprender... é preciso saber sobreviver em meio ao veneno. Slash Snape Remus Conteudo adulto
1. O Exame

Essa é uma fic Slash. Para quem não sabe o que slash significa, é namoro de garotos, relacionamento homossexual. Se você se sente ofendido com isso, não se dê ao trabalho de ler esta fic. Obrigada, Lilibeth.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_O Exame _

_"Inebriantemente_

_desvairada_

_quedo-me, _

_estática, _

_entre flores sutis : _

_Belas, _

_venenosas,_

_enlouquecem..._

_em arroubos febris. _

_Espero-te,_

_apática,_

_sentindo cálido _

_perfume _

_(mas carmesim): _

_e inspiro, _

_enfática,_

_tua magia: _

_apenas..._

_assim. "_

Bem feito para mim, bem feito ! Eu tinha que querer logo de cara um estágio - e _REMUNERADO_ - com o melhor professor da escola inteira ??? Eu tinha que querer ser a melhor... justo eu, novatinha, todo mundo me olhando com aquele olhar superior (mas com isso eu já tinha acostumado, então não era novidade : sul-americana, de escola "sem nome", notas não exatamente fantásticas, e tudo isso coroado com a presença baixinha, gordinha, e feiosa de uma reles Maria... eu queria o quê, que me olhassem como uma sílfide fulgurante e genial ?Sem chance...eu nunca tivera nenhuma, isso não ia mudar agora só porque estava em outro país). Eu só escutava as conversinhas "gentis" entre eles, um falando que iria desenvolver sua tese baseado nas propriedades curativas das plantas suculentas da Malásia, outro falando que sua tese já estava bem adiantada sobre a real necessidade de um condutor mágico adequado na formulação empírica de fórmulas... e eu ali, no meio daquele monte de cobrões, só sabendo que queria estudar poções...

Gente...onde, literalmente ONDE eu estava com a cabeça quando inventei de me inscrever para fazer o tal exame de estágio ?Já tinham me dito que aquele professor fazia exames malucos, mas aquele realmente era de amargar : só após entrarmos no laboratório nos explicaram como seria o tal exame : baseado em um poema escrito em latim, descobrir entre as fórmulas apresentadas - com a maioria da quantidade dos ingredientes em copta - qual era a mais adequada, e fazê-la ficar igual àquela que estava ali, de amostra, de um azul até perolado... ai, que estágio quase impossível de conseguir !!!

E, pra ajudar, conforme falaram que nós poderíamos começar, parecia um bando de urubus em carniça correndo para pegar o material e trazer de volta à bancada : eu fiquei aparvalhada, olhei em volta assustada, acho que eu era a única idiota ali que tinha entendido tudo errado : como eu iria buscar os componentes se nem sabia o que era preciso fazer ?

Respirei fundo (calma, querida, você consegue... 1...2...3...calma... relaxa), e olhei de novo o poema. Acomodei-me tranquilamente no banquinho desconfortável, e li e reli o tal poema, tentando ver o que não estava ali...

Que tinha flores na composição era mais que óbvio, e apenas dei uma rápida vista de olhos nas fórmulas para ter certeza que todas continham flores ou partes delas... e então comecei a olhar as fórmulas de uma forma mais dissecativa,ver quais componentes tinha uma e outra, relembrando internamente de suas propriedades...

E o bando de estudantes em volta parecia um monte de esquilos, aquecendo caldeirões, em uma faina quase maluca (acho que no final das contas o exame era para ver quem continuaria são depois dele, mesmo sem fazer a tal fórmula...só um pensamento maluco desses pra me relaxar, mesmo.) Os diversos boxes eram enfeitiçados, a gente não conseguia ver o que eles estavam fazendo diretamente no caldeirão, mas podia vê-los agindo como diabretes... e eu lá, somente olhando as fórmulas, e fazendo algumas anotações no poema.

Devagarinho, fui descartando uma a uma, até que ficaram duas apenas. Então esqueci as fórmulas e me concentrei de vez no poema.

Quando levantei os olhos - quase duas horas depois - tomei um susto : só estávamos ali na sala em duas pessoas, eu e o examinador...

(respira, mulher, respira... todas as fórmulas demoram 15 minutos para ficar prontas, então tem tempo).

Depois de duas horas pensando, e com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos, me pareceu achar a única pista confiável, as papoulas : sedosas - mas sedantes, que podia ser a outra interpretação do texto - eram as flores das papoulas, mas eu sabia que dali se extraía um dos mais fortes venenos. (se bem que os trouxas ingerissem aquilo com tanto prazer, mas continuava sendo veneno... matava devagar, mas matava do mesmo jeito. Tolos, esses Trouxas.). Se tinha que enlouquecer, tinha de ser a fórmula das papoulas : todas as outras fórmulas eu adivinhava - ou mesmo conhecia a maioria dos ingredientes e suas conjunções - que não fariam ninguém enlouquecer (Isso se eles não estivessem fazendo um exame prático em Poções para conseguir um estágio no Mestrado da Universidade Bruxa de Lion com o professor Doutor Severus Snape... )

Portanto era plena certeza que fazia parte da fórmula desejada, e era aquela. Apesar do enorme nervoso que eu estava, fui finalmente até a bancada de material e peguei o restante : fiz a poção base, e com suavidade fui esticando as folhas, para preparar a poção escolhida : uma partícula a mais e meu trabalho (mental, diga-se de passagem) de quase tres horas seria jogado fora. E a medida na receita (em aramaico, para ajudar) não era nada clara : a terça parte central do _slknxci_ (sei lá o que era aquilo, parecia "côvado") do homem alto... aquele teste era de enlouquecer _mesmo_, fazendo ou não a tal fórmula. Eu precisava relaxar, e isso estava quase impossível ali, mas levantei os olhos para ver se conseguia uma luz qualquer : levei o maior susto da vida, com os olhos fixos do examinador naquele meu exame: se eu estivesse em condições de inventar alguma coisa, duvido profundamente que teria conseguido fazer isso com aquele homem me olhando daquele jeito. E eu fiquei ali, parada, devolvendo o olhar como se minha própria vida dependesse disso (e não dependia ? pelo menos minha vida acadêmica dependia, sim!), acompanhava seus mínimos movimentos, sua respiração pausada e contida, suas expressões faciais quase inexistentes... era um homem ou uma estátua de sal que estava ali? e ainda assim o brilho dos olhos era algo inescrutável...divertido pela minha angústia, surpreso de eu ainda tentar - todos os estudantes já tinham desistido, eu era a única maluca ainda na bancada, insistindo com aquela fórmula estranhíssima - decididamente... se a fórmula pedida era para enlouquecer, eu não precisaria nem tomá-la, e podiam me apresentar como a ganhadora do tal exame... eu já estava a ponto de endoidar com aquela última medida estranhíssima : a tal terça parte de sei lá o que... ai, porque eu não estudei mais aramaico, latim, greco e copta.... COPTA !!!!! Era isso !!!!! Santa Pedra de Roseta, OBRIGADA !!!!!

Sem duvidar um momento, eu saí da bancada e me dirigi com a papoula na mão em direção ao examinador, que me olhava num misto de diversão e curiosidade: peguei a mão dele, e medi o que seria a parte central do dedo médio... e confiante - ou já completamente maluca, para mim naquele momento não tinha diferença nenhuma - , virei-me e coloquei sem pestanejar aquela quantidade no caldeirão.

De imediato, este começou a borbulhar e eu pensei se não tinha enlouquecido completamente e jogado sua oportunidade de estágio do mestrado fora com aquela atitude maluca, mas a poção no caldeirão finalmente ficou azul como deveria...

Preparei a amostra e entreguei ao examinador, que ainda estava do mesmo jeito silencioso e austero de antes.

Eu era a última - claro - e ele me perguntou em uma voz baixa, soando mais próximo do silvo de uma serpente, mas com um toque inconfundível de seda nela :

- Você a tomaria ?

Aí a brasilidade estourou, junto com a minha dor de cabeça, e eu quase mandei o cara à M.... mas só falei cansada :

- Caríssimo Professor... acho que já enlouqueci o suficiente só por tentar fazê-la, então não acho necessário tomá-la...e ia me virar e sair (pensando seriamente em levantar o dedo médio para aquele bruxo como último gesto de despedida daquele exercício de insanidade), quando ele me pegou pelo braço, fazendo eu me voltar para ele e ver uma cena horripilante : com um sorriso estranho, e sem que eu pudesse fazer nada, ele abriu minha amostra e a tomou... e comigo ainda parada como que pregada ao chão, com passos ágeis e graciosos, em um misto de elegância e vestes esvoaçantes, ele foi até meu caldeirão, e a encheu novamente,virando-se para mim e dizendo:

- Pronto, menina - e como ele foi enfático nesse _menina _- , pode sair. Sua preciosa amostra está de novo inteira, e disponível para ser examinada. Se bem que nem acho que seja necessário, não ?

Nem sei como saí daquela sala : dizer que estava arrasada era pouco, eu me sentia uma completa idiota : onde já se viu, fazer aquilo, medir a mão do professor ? Mas uma vozinha insistente dentro de mim argumentava, mas a sua fórmula ficou azul, você não viu ? Aliás, pela cor a sua era a fórmula mais próxima de todas as amostras que estavam ali da fórmula solicitada ...

Sim, porque depois que eu entreguei a minha foi como se a minha visão tivesse se aberto, consegui ver as amostras em cima da mesa, e querer que algumas ali fossem azuis era, quando muito, força de expressão, apenas. Eu saí sem olhar dos lados, saí como um bólido, só senti que chorava quando não enxerguei mais as árvores do outro lado da escola, e bati em algo sólido.

- Esse cara consegue, né ? - em meio à névoa, aquela voz preocupada conseguiu furar o bloqueio de meu desespero.

- Eu sou muito burra, uma retardada completa, cretina, estúpida, imbecil ! Não saí como to-to-to-do mu-mu-mundo, pe-pe-gando a-a-as coisas e fazendo de cara... fu-fu-fui inventar, le-le-ler as fórmulas, estudar cada uma, lembrar das propriedades,ler o maldito poema e tentar achar a conexão...essa maldita insegurança minha, tava na cara que eu nem sabia o que estava fazendo ali !S_ou muito burra_ ! A essa altura, eu já estava num misto de muita vergonha e profunda raiva, nem sei se dizia para mim mesma, ou para sei lá quem que - a essa altura de minhas lamentações - já tinha passado um braço pelos meus ombros, e tentava me consolar (ou mais provavelmente, conforme eu me toquei mais tarde tentava fazer com que eu não desse um escândalo maior do que eu já devia estar dando) .

- Shhhhh... calma... calma... Não vai resolver nada você ficar assim. Calma...respira fundo...

E ouvindo aquela voz que me lembrava um suspiro suave e doce eu fui parando de chorar... e finalmente ergui os olhos para ver quem era.

Curiosidades I : A Pedra de Roseta é uma estela de basalto negro, de forma retangular, medindo 112,3 cm de altura, 75,7 cm de largura e 28,4 cm de espessura e que numa das faces, bem polida, mostra três inscrições em três caracteres diferentes,Na parte superior, vê-se uma escrita hieroglífica com 14 linhas; o texto intermediário contém 22 linhas de uma escrita egípcia cursiva, conhecida como demótico, e a terceira e última divisão da pedra é ocupada por uma inscrição de 54 linhas em língua e caracteres gregos. Mas foi principalmente através desta Pedra que conseguiram decifrar os hieróglifos.

O Copta foi a língua da última fase do Egito antigo. A língua Copta é uma ponte que liga os coptas às suas raízes egípcias ancestrais. Ela possibilitou registros escritos contínuos da sua civilização de mais de 6.000 anos, a mais longa das ainda existentes - uma civilização que tem sido considerada, desde sempre, uma verdadeira maravilha de aquisições humanas. Suas realizações abrangem quase todas as áreas das atividades humanas como a arte, a arquitetura, a medicina e, obviamente, suas notáveis técnicas de embalsamamento. O copta incorpora a mesma língua egípcia dos tempos ancestrais que era escrita com os hieroglifos pictóricos, o Hierático prático e os úteis caracteres demóticos.

Curiosidades II - Papoulas : Desde a antiguidade, as propriedades da papoula são conhecidas : Em 3.000 A.C. as papoulas já eram usadas em cultos sumérios.Para uso medicinal, utilizam-se as pétalas como calmante, mas somente sob acompanhamento fármaco-médico pois as papoulas são tóxicas e provocam convulsões, cólicas e tremores. Têm efeito narcótico, mortais em grandes quantidades.

Curiosidades III - sim, aquele arremedo de poema lá em cima é meu, porque não achei nenhum poema de verdade - e ainda mais em latim ! - do jeito que precisava por aqui. Afinal, Lilibeth também é cultura, moçada ! :) E, PLEASE, reviews, que é isso que motiva os arteiros de plantão a continuar suas fics !!!!!


	2. A Pedra no Caminho

_"Media in via erat lapis  
erat lapis media in via  
erat lapis  
media in via erat lapis.  
Non ero unquam immemor illius eventus  
pervivi tam míhi in retinis defatigatis.  
Non ero unquam immemor quod media in via  
erat lapis  
erat lapis media in via  
media in via erat lapis."_

**Media in Via**  
_Carlos Drummond de Andrade _

2 - A Pedra no Caminho

- Não, não e não ! Vamos ter de escolher outros melhores !

- Mas, Severus, não é possível que _NINGUÉM_ tenha ao menos se aproximado da resposta correta ! (com aquele teste, não é de se duvidar. )

- Aproximação não salva vidas, meu caro diretor... eu preciso de estudantes _conscientes, responsáveis_, e _com cultura_ _suficiente_ para _pelo menos _acompanhar o que passo : apenas os melhores dos melhores servirão para isso, não aceitarei menos ! Ainda mais na presente situação !

- Mas houve alguém que chegou perto, pelo jeito, não ? (salve _um_, pelo menos _um_, senão vai ter de ser na força mesmo... diga pelo menos _um_...pelo bem da minha sanidade mental depois deste último teste insano.)

Silêncio.

- Quem é ele, Severus ? (luz, luz, luz, OBRIGADO, Merlin !!!!)

- A última moça que saiu.

- E qual o nome da moça em questão ? (Merlin, não me falhe agora, não agora...)

- Não me lembro agora.

- Sim, você se lembra. (por favor, por favor, por favor! )

- Não sei pronunciá-lo. Ela é estrangeira, de uma Universidade que nunca ouvi falar na minha vida inteira.

- Mas que, a essa altura, você já contactou para falar com os professores dela, se bem te conheço. E ... ?

- Ela é desatenta, diretor ! Fez TUDO certo, da forma adequada, não parecia um daqueles do bando de símios alvoroçados que temos normalmente, mas...no final...perdeu-se, como era de se esperar com tão pouca bagagem. O currículum dela é incipiente, ela mal conseguiu as notas para estar aqui, e ainda se arrisca a fazer esse teste. (E foi a única que quase conseguiu terminá-lo... preciso saber ainda mais sobre essa escola de onde ela veio...)

- Ela estava sob fortíssima pressão, Severus, dê um desconto... o que ela fez de tão errado, afinal ?

- Ela pulou uma linha da fórmula, só isso... Apenas e tão somente isso, _meu caro diretor_, ela ESQUECEU de um ingrediente.

Duelo de olhares. Quase impaciência brotando atrás dos óculos de meia-lua. Desconforto... mas agora era a hora de usar a energia.

- Me perdoe, _caro professor, _mas você apresenta um _poema em latim_, _fórmulas mistas em demótico, grego, aramaico e copta, todas com quase os mesmos ingredientes e dá TRES horas para que eles entendam o que você quer e façam a fórmula correta ! Não acha que está exagerando um pouco, professor ?_

( Não, não acho. Afinal, estou cuidando do que eu tenho de mais precioso no mundo.)

- Diretor... - e a voz sibilou baixa como poucas vezes em presença deste - estou buscando a cura de uma vida... não acha que o teste deve estar à altura dessa vida ?

- E você já percebeu que sozinho não vai achar essa cura ? Que precisa de ajuda, e essa ajuda virá de fora, dos estudantes, e se não sair um estágio com essa turma (é a terceira que esse maluco recusa, Merlin, dê-me apenas um pouco mais de paciência) o projeto será cancelado pelo Ministério, que exige a cada dia retorno... e adeus projeto, adeus verba, adeus laboratório perfeito,adeus preciosidades compiladas ao longo de tempo, e mais que provavelmente, adeus vida do seu talvez não tão caro _colega_ ! Severus... compreenda : você não vai salvá-lo sozinho, nem apenas você e ele : é preciso mais gente.

Derrota, afinal... ele tinha que ser justo, Dumbledore sabia como dizer o que era preciso ser dito. Infelizmente.

- Maria das Graças da Silva.

- Hum ?

- O nome da felizarda. Vou mandar uma coruja para essa besta vir aqui amanhã, e ver se ela agüenta, ou se foi apenas sorte de principiante.

- Nada em seus testes permite que principiantes tenham apenas sorte, Severus... E bestas costumam carregar sem reclamar cargas bem pesadas.

- E é provavelmente o que essa aí vai fazer... e muito.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Curiosidade mata o gato, viu ? Mas aí está o poema em latim - que, obviamente, não é o poema a que se refere essa fic maluca aqui, mas retrata bem a alma dela. rs

_**No Meio do Caminho**_

_No meio do caminho tinha uma pedra  
tinha uma pedra no meio do caminho  
tinha uma pedra  
no meio do caminho tinha uma pedra._

_Nunca me esquecerei desse acontecimento  
na vida de minhas retinas tão fatigadas.  
Nunca me esquecerei que no meio do caminho  
tinha uma pedra  
Tinha uma pedra no meio do caminho  
no meio do caminho tinha uma pedra._


	3. À mesa do bar

Capítulo III - À mesa do bar

- Mais calma agora, Graça ?

- Sim... não me conformo do piti que eu dei,na saída do tal exame. Ai,que vergonha !

- Ah, fique tranquila,não foi nada tão extraordinário... E se você acha que deu piti, precisava ter saído um pouco antes, pra ver a carinha que alguns que saíram antes de você.

O rapaz loiro sentado na mesa ao lado mexeu-se, incomodado : que ele estava prestando atenção em nossa conversa eu já tinha percebido, mas àquela altura ele mirou-me com olhos desafiadores e enregelantes, como se sua vida estivesse dependendo do que nós disséssemos em seguida. Aí me lembrei de quem ele era : era o babaca que estava se pavoneando da tese "fantástica" das tais plantas da Malásia, antes de entrar... provavelmente tinha sido o próprio que tinha aprontado mais que eu. Mas o meu novo amigo também percebeu a mudança no comportamento do outro, e mudou o rumo da conversa para coisas mais amenas.

- Bom, agora então me conta : você é do Brasil, de que escola ?

- Ihhhh... você não conhece, pode acreditar : Universidade Bruxa de São Tomé das Letras, uma cidadezinha afastada em um lugar chamado Minas Gerais, com um astral fantástico, é linda, toda de pedras... a magia transpira ali como se as rochas pulsassem vida e magia, sozinhas. É considerada um dos sete pontos energéticos do planeta, sabia ?

Não, não sabia, claro... eu pensei sorrindo para mim mesma : até que não foi um dia tão mal, assim : aquele carinha meio sem sal tinha o dom de me deixar tranquila (ah, sejamos verdadeiras, dona Maria : ele não era sem sal, ele era um doce completo! Só um doce pra conseguir me arrastar da frente daquela sala sem mais escândalo,e ainda saber falar meu nome, né ?).

- É... e pelo que percebi pelo interesse demonstrado em um comentário seu anterior - e apontou discretamente a mesa do lado - foi a única que achou a fórmula certa, e a fez.

_Gargalhadas. Só podia receber uma notícia dessas com gargalhadas. _

- Ah, Remus... só rindo mesmo... eu ? - aí cheguei bem pertinho dele e contei (bem baixinho, pra assistência não ouvir) o episódio da "tomada da poção" do Professor Doutor Snape. Não sei porque, para contar isso, eu muito espevitada encostei no braço dele. Ele teve um calafrio e ficou muito sério, para dizer afinal :

- Entendo agora porque você saiu trombando em meio mundo quando saiu de lá.

- Ah, o cara é um crápula imbecil, me perdoe... pode até ser o melhor do mundo, mas é pior que um trasgo em matéria de trato social. Como alguém consegue conviver com ele ?

O olhar dele era pensativo, mas observador : e ele me olhava de um jeito que eu achei que tinha feito coisa pior, antes de trombar nele, e perguntei em um rompante de bom senso :

- Eu...bati em mais alguém ?

Ele respirou fundo, me olhou bem nos olhos e soltou devagar :

- Só prometa que não vai levantar e sair correndo...

- OK.

Mas aquela frase me alertou : eu estava assustada, e percebi que minha respiração começou a ficar mais funda, e que eu comecei a me encolher na cadeira : ai, Merlin, não, que diabos eu tinha feito, que nem me lembrava de nada, fora ter dado um encontrão nele ?

- Não assim, pense bem no que está falando, e no que vai fazer em seguida. Entendeu ?

- Entendi... em quem mais eu trombei ?

- Fora o professor-assistente do Snape, em mais ninguém.

Eu devo ter ficado até azul de tão roxa de vergonha, porque finalmente caiu a ficha de com quem eu estava conversando : também, só eu mesma para ficar de papo com um simpatico daqueles por quase uma hora e não perguntar nada além do nome... Eu fiquei tão abobada, me subiu o sangue até os olhos, e eu não enxerguei mais nada, só fiquei ali, respirando fundo (ok, ok, eu estava arquejando como se tivesse corrido atrás do Nôitibus durante a noite inteira) que fiquei um tempo que nem sei quanto só olhando para o cara, e só percebi que ele tinha segurado meu outro braço quando tentei me levantar para ir correndo embora. É, foi realmente o único jeito dele me segurar ali... e para não piorar a situação - que já estava mais que esquisita, pois o tal loirinho e sua intrépida troupe até tinham ajeitado as cadeiras para observar melhor a nossa "performance" - eu me ajeitei na cadeira, e fiquei de costas para eles,puxei devagar o braço de debaixo do dele tentando voltar a respiração ao normal, olhando com olhos assustados para o tal "professor-assistente", e num rasgo de genialidade fantástico, digno de um trasgo montês eu perguntei :

- E sua tese, do que é ? Do que era ?_consertei na hora _

Enquanto isso ele apenas observava minhas mudanças todas naqueles minutos de "revelação", ao ter certeza que eu tinha assimilado bem o que tinha acontecido me olhou, deu um sorriso bonito e disse :

- "Efeitos da utilização de feitiços do tipo Hydratus em plantas hidrênquimas da família Euphorblacae e seu correspondente natural".

Você que está lendo essa fic entendeu ? Nem eu, de cara... e - contrariando o formato tradicional de comunicação dos estudantes daquela austera casa de ensino - eu abri a boca e disse em alto e bom som (ok, ok, um pouco alto demais, eu ainda estava nervosa de falar com o assistente do trasgo, ops, do Snape) que não tinha entendido nada do que era o tema de tese dele, sob o olhar de dó das pessoas que estavam na mesinha ao lado, principalmente o tal loiro que quase teve um esgar de felicidade ao me ouvir falar isso; ele me explicou na boa, rindo daquele jeitão simpático dele :

- São plantas suculentas, aquelas que tem as folhas "carnudinhas", que mesmo com pouca água elas se sustentam por bastante tempo. Ele estava estudando os efeitos de não ministrar água, e sim feitiços de hidratação nelas, para cultivá-las em ambientes que não os naturais delas, e ver no que elas mudavam quando aplicadas às poções que eram utilizadas, em geral, pois existiam duas linhas de pesquisas que diziam que elas sofriam alterações na duração do efeito da poção, quando usados feitiços ou quando utilizada apenas água. Porém alguns desses feitiços não são muito apreciados pela comunidade mágica ortodoxa, se é que você me entende... eles são considerados, no mínimo, fronteiriços com magia negra. Enfim, é uma tese um pouco controversa.

Amei o tema, claro, e amei o amigo novo, que tinha com aquela explicaçãozinha conseguido fazer com que eu voltasse a uma cor normal, e começasse a me expressar de um jeito menos doentio também... seja porque eu já tinha certeza que o tal estágio tinha ido pro sétimo círculo infernal, seja porque eu estava tão nervosa com tudo aquilo que eu arrematei com chave de ouro :

- Então ! Agora, papo sério : eu dei piti, né ?

- Bom... agora que você está mais calma... Deu ! Mas não foi a única, não se esqueça.( Lupin sorrindo fica uma graça)

- Ai, que vergonha... pede mais duas cervejas amanteigadas aí, que agora eu vou é encher a cara pra esquecer esse maldito exame de vez !

E muitas risadas selaram aquela que parecia ser o início da minha melhor amizade em terras estrangeiras. Sempre sob olhares glaciais do tal loiro, que continuava nos observando com um sorriso inescrutável...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Curiosidade I - Porquê eu insisto tanto nas plantas da Malásia para a tese do nosso amado Draco ? (sim, como todo mundo já adivinhou, é o Draco Malfoy, em carne e orgulho!!!) Porque no século 16 os portugueses invadiram a Malásia, e a língua portuguesa é bastante conhecida por lá, ainda hoje, sendo que várias palavras malaias tem sua raiz no idioma lusitano.


	4. Fogo e Gelo

AVISO : Este capítulo contém informações sobre práticas de convivência de casais não tradicionais ou convencionais : se isso incomoda você, não leia, apesar de ser bastante leve.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

4 - Fogo e Gelo

"Cara Estudante

Maria das Graças da Silva

Tendo em vista o resultado obtido em seu exame de proficiência em poções efetuado em 10 p.p., visando a obtenção de bolsa de estudos junto ao projeto B-712, solicitamos seu comparecimento no dia 11 às 09:00 hs à sala 911 munida de documentação de identificação e curriculum vitae atualizado, quando deverá apresentar-se ao Professor responsável pelo projeto.

Atenciosamente,

Severus Snape

Coordenador do Projeto B-712

Albus Dumbledore

Diretor. "

Será que ele sabia que eu era eu, isto é, que Maria das Graças da Silva era aquela pária que ele tinha enxotado da classe chamando de "menina" ? Ah, aquilo parecia piadinha de mau-gosto, só podia ! O cara me dá aquele coice na hora do exame, e depois me chega uma coruja em papel timbrado me mandando ir até a sala dele (devia ser a dele) no dia seguinte ? Será que o Lupin estava certo, e eu era a única que tinha acertado ? Mas... ele tinha bebido minha fórmula, ela estava errada...

E SE ELE TIVESSE MENTIDO, e aquela fórmula não fizesse nada ??? E se tudo não fosse um joguinho de vaidades, de interesse, e eu fosse apenas uma das estudantes "boi de piranha", em nome de sei lá que jogo escuso estivesse sendo jogado ? Vai ver era tudo marmelada, e quem ia entrar era um apadrinhado qualquer... quem sabe o tal - oh, não! - loirinho Malaio... e com esse pensamento interessantíssimo de ver como ficaria o loirinho vestido de malásio dançando com uma roupinha tingida de batik eu adormeci, sem saber no que ia dar tudo aquilo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lógico que acordei tarde, lógico que saí correndo mal me olhando no espelho, lógico que tive de voltar correndo porque esqueci o tal curriculum atualizado, lógico que aparatei do outro lado da faculdade, lógico que demorei séculos para achar a tal sala... e mais que lógico, cheguei atrasada.

- Está atrasada.

Nem um olhar, nem se dignou a mover-se para me levantar o olhar, continuou escrevendo aquele pergaminho como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo , e eu continuei com aquela cara atarantada na porta : nada. Apenas "está atrasada". Bom... eu vi que ia ser outro dia daqueles... e se tudo desse certo (certo ?) eu teria muitos outros dias como aquele.

- Eu sei. Peço desculpas, não sabia onde era sua sala.

- Deveria ter descoberto ontem, teve tempo para isso... mas pelo que eu sei, preferiu ficar conversando, rindo e bebendo em uma mesa de bar.

A raiva que me subiu foi tão grande que eu tive vontade de esganar o Lupin e sua boca mole, que _"por acaso"_ estava ali, na mesa ao lado da de Snape, mas um simples olhar para ele já deu para perceber que o comentário o atingiu da mesma forma que a mim : não, não era dali que tinha chegado a informação ao professor, isso era certeza... ou então o professor-assistente era um excelente ator.

- Severus... acho melhor conversarmos. Agora.

- Não posso, Lupin, preciso conversar com essa mocinha antes.

- Não, precisa é esclarecer o que foi dito agora. Aguarde um momento lá fora, senhorita.

E sem esperar minha resposta, fechou a porta.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- Eu não quis dizer, Remus, eu disse : a moça em questão deveria preparar-se para essa entrevista _pelo menos _sabendo onde deveria estar no horário adequado, e como apresentar-se, e não ficar rindo e bebendo na noite anterior em um bar. Isso não se coaduna com o perfil que espero dos meus estudantes, eu disse ao diretor que ela não tinha perfil para esse estágio, mas _ELE insistiu _em continuar com isso, então vamos em frente. Agora me deixe descobrir se ela tem pelo menos controle próprio para cortar as raízes que irão na poção.

- Severus, tudo tem limites ! explodiu Lupin - A moça estava _comigo_ na cantina comunal, e não _bebendo em um bar_ ! Aliás você sabe disso muito bem, não sei como - porque eu mesmo não te contei porque não achei necessário - mas depois desse último exame que você inventou, eu estou temendo seriamente ...

- Não achou necessário ! Que suave, meu caro : _você_ não _achou_ necessário me contar que estava na cantina _rindo e bebendo _com uma das alunas que tinha acabado de prestar um exame comigo... Remus, onde você estava com a cabeça ao fazer isso ?

- E onde _você_ estava com a cabeça de fazer um exame que pelo menos metade dos estudantes saíram da sala direto para a enfermaria ? Não sei se sobrou outro com a sanidade perfeita além dessa aí, Severus ! Até Draco Malfoy... ah...

(Foi _assim _que ele descobriu... no final, tudo não passa de... ciúmes... Ah, meu tão querido Severus...)

- Um excelente aluno, Draco. Realmente excelente. Pena que não controle adequadamente os nervos.

- Excelente informante, você quer dizer... Severus, ponha algo na cabeça de uma vez por todas :você realmente acredita que eu prefira ou venha a preferir qualquer outra pessoa a _você_ ? Temos uma história juntos, Severus... e alguns momentos de descontração após um exame seu - e você sabe como seus exames deixam as pessoas - e uma cerveja amanteigada com uma mocinha na mesa da cantina da escola, não irão apagar ou me fazer esquecer dessa história... nem que eu quisesse, não consigo enxergar mais ninguém, Severus...

- Entendo, Remus, e agradeço profundamente a declaração amorosa logo pela manhã, mas quero te lembrar sobre uma única situação : convívio social. Nossa situação é tolerada, _apenas_ tolerada por vários integrantes do corpo acadêmico, e temos que ser mais que previdentes na forma como nos comportamos em público. E abraçar a moça que está prestando um exame para ser minha bolsista, e depois ficar com ela conversando numa mesa da cantina comunal, não lhe parece algo que possa ser interpretado como favorecimento ? Só prossegui com isso porque eu já tinha enviado a coruja diretamente da sala do diretor, por ordem expressa deste, e porque nenhum outro estudante chegou nem perto de achar a solução correta, e _nós dois sabemos muito bem o que está em jogo_. Se já falam de nós como casal, falarem de nós como trio vai ser mais interessante ainda, não acha ?

- Eu não a abracei, Severus...só - iniciou Remus

- E eu sou um chato bilioso por pensar essas coisas, já sei. Vamos, a moça está esperando lá fora, Remus... melhor abrir a porta antes que mais gente venha olhar o que o "_casal 20_" da escola está fazendo numa sala fechada, com uma estudante plantada do lado de fora da sala, esperando para ser atendida.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ali, esperando nada pacientemente que os dois resolvessem o que tinham para conversar entre si, eu fiquei pensando em mim mesma, estava literalmente uma bruxa, no sentido trouxa da palavra... com cara de assustada, vermelha de raiva, e sem perceber eu estava amassando a pasta com o curriculum... e que histórico escolar, por Merlin ? Só me pediram documentos e curriculum ! Mas aquele trasgo não ia conseguir me apavorar mais, não ia ! Se ele era um bruxo, eu também era ! Menor, concordo, mas era !

- Por favor, entre senhorita Silva, me pediu Remus com um sorriso muito agradável nos lábios : exímio solucionador de problemas ou ator profissional ? eu ainda não sabia...mas de qualquer forma entrei e rapidamente fiquei na frente da mesa do trasgo, e estiquei a pastinha para ele.

- Aqui está. A carta de convocação somente dizia curriculum e documentação pessoal, e meu histórico escolar não está junto, posso providenciá-lo fisicamente junto à secretaria com a maior brevidade possível, professor. Mas se me quiser perguntar, vou responder o que quiser saber sobre ele.

- Mesmo ?

- Prometo tentar.

- Acabou de me afirmar que poderia responder o que eu quisesse saber sobre ele, senhorita Silva. Aprenda algo, e aprenda de uma vez : somente prometa o que possa cumprir, ou terá uma vida muito breve.

- Sim, Senhor Professor. Eu consegui o estágio ?

Pela primeira vez, Severus Snape levantou os olhos do pergaminho que estava redigindo, e me olhou. Naquele segundo em que nossos olhos se encontraram senti minha alma se enregelar completa e irremediavelmente, naquele minúsculo instante que os olhos deles bateram nos meus senti todo o poder que ele tinha: nada suave, nada sutil, apenas gelo me adentrando o espírito por aquelas negras frestas insondáveis, me preenchendo a alma de tristeza. ELE era um bruxo... eu era um bichinho amestrado que achava que sabia fazer mágicas para divertir crianças. E naquele momento, um bichinho bem assustado que tinha - mais uma vez - falado besteira.

- À minha revelia, Senhorita Silva, conseguiu. Seja esperta e conserve o que obteve, porque existem muitos outros estudantes implorando para estar em seu lugar.

- Eu sei da minha sorte, Professor.

- Não foi sorte, Senhorita, foi perspicácia, apesar da sua falta de atenção evidente em tudo que faz. Gostaria que revisasse isso, e me trouxesse suas dúvidas - pertinentes, espero -amanhã pela manhã no laboratório 3 do subsolo 1. Sem atrasos, dessa vez. - disse ele me esticando o tal pergaminho em que tanto escrevia.

Meus olhos se arregalaram ao ler tudo que tinha ali, era APENAS quase toda a matéria que eu tinha estudado a vida inteira em Poções, e mais alguns tópicos que eu nunca tinha visto na vida... Ia ser uma LONGA noite...


	5. Verdades, fortes verdades

Verdades, fortes verdades

_"Quisera renascêssemos, _

_no céu como pássaros gêmeos rufando as asas de par em par, _

_na terra como árvores entrelaçadas, crescendo lado ao lado"_

_Chourigonka, de Po Chü-i. _

As árvores à frente do chalé - dormideiras altivas, dignas de inveja de reles e risíveis homens - são duas : cada uma com seu tronco, seus próprios galhos e suas raízes únicas, crescem em perfeita harmonia, uma perto da outra, desfrutando juntas as alegrias do mundo, assim como os doces dias de suas primaveras e outonos.

E quando a lua finalmente surgir, suas folhas se unirão firmemente e dormirão o mesmo sono que usufruem os amantes. (1)

Mesmo depois de um início de dia tão instável, os dois amantes se entenderam como sempre ao cair da noite : sem palavras e sem muita pressa, Lupin acariciou suavemente o braço de Severo conforme este o esticou para abrir a porta do chalé que dividiam há quatro anos.

- O que está querendo, Lobinho ?

- Ver se você está com frio, Sev.

- Porquê, está querendo ficar aqui fora, olhando as árvores, novamente ?

- Até que não seria má idéia...

- Você é um romântico incorrigível, Remus... mas eu estou com fome, agora. Mais tarde viremos ver seu precioso tesouro natural.

- Se você não fosse um amante tão... interessante, eu não suportaria esse seu materialismo convicto, Severus - disse sorrindo Lupin,se aproximando ainda por trás e beijando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

- Você sabe como eu fico quando estou com fome, Remus... não me provoque.

Mãos ágeis e conhecedoras encaixaram-se na frente das vestes de Severus, enquanto Remus aproximava-se mais ainda e sussurrava baixinho em seu ouvido :

- Tem certeza que não quer ser provocado ?

- Tenho.

Ao dizer isso, Severus virou-se de frente para Remus e agarrou-o com apenas um braço, apertando firmemente suas nádegas, forçando o corpo do outro de encontro ao seu enquanto que, delicadamente, com as costas da outra mão refazia o caminho tão conhecido de uma cicatriz em seu rosto, e lentamente o beijava após o toque.

- Quero provocar.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Aos catorze anos enfim te enxerguei : _

_duas crianças éramos então, sem reservas ou malícia; _

_cabisbaixo apenas sabia a parede fitar _

_quando mil vezes você me chamou, mas nunca me voltei. _

_Aos quinze, semblante enfim desanuviado, _

_passei a desejar juntos sermos um dia cinza e pó. _

_E embora linda história de amor com você sonhasse viver,_

_Nunca esperei ter de um dia ao mirante subir por você ansiando.(2)_

_Aos dezessete, você partiu... _

_Aos vinte e dois, eu te achei. E nunca mais parti. _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

- Gostou do bolo, Sev ?

- Delicioso, Remus...

- Passou a fome ?

- Uma parte dela, sim...

- Sev... você acha que a moça conseguirá ser útil no projeto ?

(hummm... então foi por isso todo o carinho, o bolo... ah, Remus, não precisa mais me comprar, já pagou o preço justo há muito tempo para me ter completamente...e nós realmente nos merecemos, depois dessa. Enfim, vamos deixar você feliz, porque você precisa disso).

- Acho, sim. Ela tem algo que nos faltava entre os estudantes : é criativa, empolgada, não está _no meio _o suficiente para ainda conseguir fazer as perguntas difíceis que precisam ser feitas, sem constrangimentos, não tem vergonha de parecer estúpida e fazer aquela pergunta genial que trará a solução ao problema. Só que tem pouca base teórica, o que também acho que vai ser uma bênção.

- Explica.

- Ela não tem vícios, Remus : nunca trabalhou com nenhum outro pesquisador para cristalizar conhecimentos ou formatos de pesquisa, não sabe o jeito _"certo"_ de fazer as coisas, então pode vir a ser o diferencial que buscávamos. Só não fique perto demais dela.

- Ciúmes, Severus ?

- Já te expliquei os motivos pela manhã, e não vou ser repetitivo, Remus.

- Então, se o cuidado é de fazer um trio, quero que você se afaste do Malfoy também.

- São duas situações diferentes, Remus : estou orientando a tese do Malfoy, preciso desse contato, e ele é um _homem_.

- Sei, sei... e eu sou um animal pegajoso que defende brutalmente o território e suas posses. Sev, sem essa : eu enxergo os olhares que o Malfoy te dá, e vejo que você não é indiferente a isso.

- Acha que eu não enxerguei os olhares que a moça te deu hoje pela manhã ?

- Empatamos ?

- Nâo posso tirar os olhos do Malfoy de mim, e pelo jeito você está gostando da moça se derreter para você... acho que estamos nos fazendo ciúmes mutuamente, não é, meu lobinho ?

_Um riso solto, profundo, gutural... e uma carícia. O que mais querer de um lobisomem ?_

- O que mais gosto no nosso relacionamento, Sev, é que nunca mentimos para nós mesmos... Mas por que diabos temos sempre de ficar competindo ?

- Porque ambos somos fortes.

- Vem cá que eu já te mostro a força, Senhor das Poções ...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(1) e (2) essas são adaptações de trechos do livro Musashi, de Eiji Yoshikawa. F A N T Á S T I C O !

Gente, quero agradecer, e MUITO, os reviews !!!!

**Marck Evans**, que delícia ver um review seu aqui, adoro tuas histórias, e ler vc _dizendo_ que "isso está ficando cada vez melhor" foi ótimo pra minha moral ! Como pode ver nesse capítulo , eles estão muito mais que assumidos... E obrigada por ter gostado do local onde era a escola da Maria das Graças, só podia ser em S Tomé.

**Snake Eyes**, meu mentor, aquele que me acolhe e de quem eu sou fã de carteirinha : sei que vc não curte slash, e agradeço mais que profundamente você se dar ao trabalhão de ler essa minha fic, e ainda mais achá-la divertida. Espero que goste do poema desse capítulo também (continua arremedo de poesia, sim... rs). :) Ainda bem que consegui transmitir o desespero da Graça, ela tá mais é "ferrada" na escola, mesmo... e aguardem mais agruras, ela ainda vai sofrer um bocado com esses professores dela... Eu sempre tenho uma dúvida quando leio Dumbledore : como ele pensa ? E todo aquele ar divertido por trás dos óculos de meia lua só conseguiu ser traduzido em pensamentos daquele jeito que eu pus no capitulo 2... ok, ok, com jeito de menina, porque menina eu sou, mesmo. rs:)

Ana Carolina, aguarde os próximos capítulos : Draco vai entrar de sola na parte venenosa...afinal, ele é o loiro malaio de saia de batik, ou não ?

e, pessoall, se estiverem gostando, ou não, me escrevam : se não quiserem postar reviews, sem neuras : meu email tá lá no meu perfil, eu adoro receber correspondência ! Mas eu adoro reviews, também, viu ?


	6. Sintonia Fina

Sintonia Fina

- Pelo visto seu relógio biológico funciona quando devidamente estimulado, Senhorita.

- Bom dia também, Professor Snape.

Se eu não estivesse com tanto sono teria prestado atenção àquele levantar de sobrancelhas do Snape quando eu respondi meio de atravessado... teria. Mas eu mal sabia onde pisava depois de duas horas de sono, e precisava perguntar para aquele bastardo qual a relação entre aquela estranha lista de atrocidades que ele tinha me mandado estudar : para fazer uma conexão entre aquele monte de coisas aparentemente desconexas, até mitologia greco-romana eu tinha ido ler ! Então, deixei quieto... meu primeiro erro num dia a relembrar por décadas.

- Espero que esse seu ar aéreo refira-se a uma noite de estudos, SENHORITA SILVA. Então, me diga : Qual a ligação entre a poção do morto-vivo e a poção mata-cão ?

- err... Asfódelo mais losna, na morto-vivo, e na mata-cão... aconito, beladona, pele de arambóia, sumo de sanguessuga, pó de chifre de unicórnio,heléboro negro, arsenico, jasmim amarelo, perna-de-saracura, veneno de víbora germânica... Ingredientes diferentes, propósitos diferentes...

- Por favor, Senhorita, é um ambiente acadêmico, use pelo menos os nomes corretos.

Minha cabeça tentava pegar "no tranco", mas essa era uma das coisas que eu tinha solenemente passado por cima : tinha estudado muito a poção mata-cão, o maior triunfo do professor Snape, mas daí a fazer um paralelo com qualquer outra poção... ai...

- Bom... Asa-faetida tem aplicações para pessoas fracas e nervosas, extremamente sensíveis, histéricas... e absinthium é para quadros semelhantes à epilepsia... tremores, irritação cerebral... histeria... histeria, descontrole, deixar de pensar... Unindo as duas pode ser potencializado o efeito da mata-cão ?

Olhei incerta para o professor Snape, que acompanhava meu tarmudear quase desconexo, enquanto eu mexia minhas mãos, incerta... mas a última frase surpreendeu até a mim mesma : COMO ninguém tinha percebido isso antes ? Era tão óbvio, tão claro... mas ninguém antes tinha feito a pergunta certa. Exceto Severus Snape.

- Isso é uma afirmação ou uma pergunta, Senhorita Silva ?

Eu já tinha aprendido que aquela voz sibilante e baixa, sedosa e quase sensual era quando mais venenoso o professor Snape estava... mas eu estava tão certa que tinha achado a solução que abri um sorriso.

- É uma afirmação, professor.

- E porquê nenhum gênio tinha percebido isso que uma estudante de Mestrado percebeu tão fácil, Senhorita Silva?

- Porquê ninguém nunca fez a pergunta certa antes, Professor.

Aquilo era um sorriso ? Se era, eu preferiria que ele não sorrisse. Mas não era... o que começou com um esgar dos lábios prosseguiu em uma risada baixa, fria, enregelante...

- E você se acha tão esperta que ninguém NUNCA tentou potencializar a mata-cão com esses ingredientes ? Menina... você iniciou muito bem, mas tirou suas conclusões apressadamente. Tome, leia isso.

- Qual parte ?

- O _livro todo_... claro. Os volumes 2 e 3 estão na estante. Terei agora uma aula, voltarei às 11 horas e então falaremos sobre o porquê da sua _brilhante_ idéia não dar certo.

- Não pode me adiantar nada, Professor ?

- Não no seu nível de conhecimento, Senhorita Silva. Estude primeiro para não matar ninguém com suas idéias geniais, aprenda a pensar antes de emitir suas opiniões precipitadas, aí então conversaremos. Voltarei às 11 .

E num balé majestoso de capas, humores e veludo saiu Severus Snape, meu orientador, para dar uma aula a seus _felizes_ mestrandos... e fiquei ali com um livro de 400 páginas chamado "Poções muy Potentes" para ler até as 11 horas, no meu primeiro dia de estágio remunerado em poções...sem dormir.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Curiosidades :

Os ingredientes que coloquei para a poção mata-cão são delírio meu, puro e simples, mas alguns são realmente remédios da homeopatia, a saber :

acônito é aconitum napellus, veneno de víbora germânica é vípera torva, jasmim amarelo é gelsemium sempervirens, arsênico é arsenicum album, perna-de-saracura e´eupatorium dendroídes, heléboro negro é helleborus niger : escolhi aqueles cuja indicação seriam as mais próximas de uma transformação de um lobisomem, como por exemplo depressão sensorial e fraqueza muscular, como perdendo o controle do próprio corpo, dilatação e inflamação das veias, reflexos exagerados, angústia do que vai acontecer, enfim, fui buscando pelos sintomas - e, sinceramente, alguns nomes mais estranhos - algo que poderia ser considerado como uma poção que funcionasse para facilitar a transformação de um lobisomem. O que a gente não faz por amor a uma personagem, né ? :)


	7. Café com Orgulho

Café com orgulho

- Mas, Professor, então eu não errei na minha afirmativa !

- Ao misturar absintum com helleborus niger, Senhorita Silva, iria comprometer irremediavelmente a poção, pois ambos se anulam e não conseguiria o resultado esperado : muito pelo contrário, iria permitir ao seu "paciente" que ele perdesse completamente a razão, e continuasse a se tornar um lobisomem do mesmo jeito. mês após mês. Algo que não está propriamente no escopo do projeto.

Aos poucos minha cabeça começava a compreender o porquê de tudo aquilo : não, Snape não era sádico - bem... pelo menos não tão completamente quanto eu acreditava até aquele momento - e tudo começava a se alinhar em uma precisão que beirava o infinitesimal : o teste em que era preciso muito dedução e um pouco de ousadia, aliado a um conhecimento preciso dos ingredientes, bem como suas propriedades... e aquele início catastrófico da efetiva questão de meu estágio, que me fez ir a um beco sem saída. Com aquela pequena explanação - aliada a uma leitura nada agradável de umas trezentas páginas em espanhol em menos de duas horas - eu começava a compreender o nível do que tinha me metido, e o ponto exato onde estava parada a pesquisa : era preciso melhorar a fórmula, mas todos os estudos esbarravam no mesmo muro sólido de incompatibilidade entre ingredientes. E foi exatamente o que eu disse a ele, logo em seguida.

- Professor... e se a premissa estiver incorreta ? Não será preciso abandonar um dos ingredientes da fórmula original, e colocar outro ? Já sei... isso já foi tentado também.

- Foi, Senhorita Silva, à exaustão, porém parece o caminho certo. Mas o quadro que nos deparamos agora é um pouco mais tenebroso do que aquele que a Senhorita vislumbra : o uso da poção mata-cão está trazendo às pessoas que o tomam a longo prazo um agravante não esperado : debilidade de memória e de domínio do corpo, próximo a que os trouxas chamam de mal de Alzheimer. É necessário e urgente que descobramos o componente que está gerando essa degeneração no quadro do paciente... sem enlouquecê-lo de vez, e consigamos reverter o quadro, em definitivo.

- O que eu errei naquela fórmula do teste, professor ?

_Quase um sorriso... quase. Aquela capacidade de pular de um assunto para outro era a centelha precisa, o ingrediente faltante - e agora que estava presente, tão evidente - na formulação necessária da equipe a trabalhar no projeto. Não podia perder de jeito nenhum aquela estudantezinha maluca, ela era o elo faltante em uma cadeia que não podia falhar. _

- Você esqueceu de colocar o absintium... pulou a penúltima linha. Estava desatenta, era uma das poucas coisas claras naquela proposição, e você passou por cima. Como Lupin é extremamente preciso em tudo que faz, mas seu conhecimento é de outra natureza, achei que dentre os cabeças-ocas que tinham ali você era a mais aproveitável para ser integrada ao projeto.

Se aquilo era um elogio ou não, era melhor eu me calar : afinal, já era uma e meia da tarde, meu estômago já tinha roncado umas tres vezes e eu tinha aula dali a meia hora... mal daria tempo de engolir qualquer coisa ali na escola mesmo e voltar correndo pra aula.

- Consultei sua grade de horários, senhorita Silva, e vi que hoje somente tem aulas das 14 às 16 horas. Eu a aguardarei então após as 16 horas para prosseguirmos.

- Prosseguir !

- Sim, prosseguir. Verá que é bem mais agradável trabalhar quando não há barulho nos laboratórios próximos.

- E os laboratórios fecham a que horas ?

- As 21 horas.

- Então, vou ficar aqui das 16 às 21 horas.

- No mínimo.

Eu não sabia se voava no pescoço dele, ou se começava a gritar de desespero : seria todo dia assim, aquela marcação cerrada ? E que horas, por Merlin, eu iria estudar as minhas outras matérias ? Decidamente, aquele homem era louco... e eu ia pelo mesmo caminho, em um único dia - ou melhor, MEIO dia - de estágio... quando uma luz se acendeu com a voz alegre de Lupin se fazendo ouvir em alto e bom som naquele ambiente sombrio :

- Olá, Sev, vamos almoçar? Trouxe aquele macarrão que você gosta e ...Oh... bom dia, Senhorita Silva. Pensei que Severus já tivesse dispensado a Senhorita.

- Eu estava fazendo isso nesse momento, Lupin, para que ela possa ir às próprias aulas, e acertando o horário de retorno.

- Bem, então, com licença, professores... volto mais tarde.

_Se não cair de exaustão no meio do caminho. _

_Se não for atropelada por uma coruja em vôo rasante, que me confunda com um poste._

_Se conseguir achar o caminho de volta até essa tumba que deve ter pertencido aos astrólogos de Napoleão. _

E com pensamentos tão agradáveis eu subi voando, percebi que não ia dar tempo de pegar qualquer coisa na cantina, subi e desci escadas quilométricas voando e entrei para minha aula voando ... para descobrir, querendo voar para longe, que só tinha uma carteira vazia do lado do loiro Malaio.

Se eu achava que já tinha sido torturada o suficiente, eu ainda não tinha tido uma aula junto com Draco Malfoy : o loirinho era mais que antipático, era insuportável : seu jeito que "eu sou o bom" só perdia pro Snape - com quem eu achava eu já começava a achar uma ligeira semelhança, em meu delírio insone -, sua folga de se espalhar na sua carteira - e de quebra em quase metade de minha também - era enorme, mas uma coisa eu tinha de dar a mão à palmatória : quando eu me acomodei na carteira, escorregando e já estava quase dormindo, ele me cutucou e disse : vai dormir em outro lugar !

Depois teve um intervalo na aula, e eu já ia sair correndo em direção à cantina para ver se conseguia diminuir a sinfonia do meu estômago, quando topei com o Lupin. Não sei se minha cara era de favelada morta de fome ou o quê, só sei que ele me convidou para tomar um café, que eu aceitei sem nem pensar : se eu não tomasse café, eu ia desmontar rapidinho.

Foi então que fui "apresentada" a outra instituição da escola : o café dos professores. Eu não sabia que no andar de cima onde tínhamos nossas aulas tinha um lugarzinho especial onde era servido café para os estudantes - que o pagavam - e para os professores - que era de graça -, mas era destinado somente ao pessoal da pós-graduação : Lupin gentilmente me pegou um café, fez questão de pagar e ficou papeando suavemente comigo, quando por algum motivo se empertigou e ficou olhando fixamente em algum ponto atrás de mim. Pensei que era meu amado mestre Snape que estava ali atrás, dei um jeito e me virei um tiquinho para ver uma cena que valeu o dia : o dragãozinho malaio pálido como uma múmia, olhando fixamente para nós... e já ia virar nos pés, quando Lupin o chamou para junto de nós (para meu ódio eterno), e nos apresentou :

- Senhorita Maria das Graças da Silva, este é Draco Malfoy, o outro orientando do professor Snape. Draco Malfoy, esta é Maria das Graças da Silva, que foi selecionada e estará no projeto B-712 **_comigo e com o professor Snape_**. Mas ah, como eu sou disperso : você já sabia, não ? O Sev já tinha te contado sobre isso na sua _orientação_ de ontem pela manhã...mais um café, senhorita Silva ?

A voz tinha um quê de dureza que eu ainda não tinha ouvido em Remus, algo que não admitia réplicas : ele tinha dito implicitamente para o babaquinha "olha, cara, se toca que essa aqui é melhor que você" e na mesma frase "eu sei que foi você que fofocou sobre a gente ontem". Mas, peraí... pro Sev ? Como assim, Sev ??? Que intimidade era aquela ? Será que eles eram amigos ou... mais que amigos ? Mas essa linha de pensamento foi interrompida pela resposta do meu amiguinho malaio :

- Estamos na mesma classe, _professor_ Lupin, já tive o ..._prazer_ de conhecê-la e _observar_ seus métodos de estudo.E sim, o meu orientador já havia comentado comigo sobre a escolha _dele e do diretor_ para a bolsista mais... _adequada_ aos _propósitos_ do projeto. Meus parabéns, Maria...

Não sei se era o sono, a raiva, o tanto de informação que eu tinha na cabeça que doía bastante, apesar de ter melhorado com o café... mas eu ainda pontuei para mim mesma a ênfase que ele colocou em certas palavras: mesmo que estivesse tendo de fazer a cabeça pegar no tranco, eu percebi que ali tinha mais do que parecia... ou do que deveria ter. E Lupin ia falar algo quando cortei abruptamente, nem eu mesma sabia bem porquê naquele momento :

- Obrigadíssima, Malfoy, você realmente é um doce de _criatura_ ! Seus comentários _gentis_, seu _interesse_ profundo e tão _genuíno_ é ótimo para minha moral, apesar de toda a dificuldade de ser apresentada a tanta coisa nova em tão pouco tempo, é realmente uma revolução e tanto na vida de uma _brasileirinha_. Agora, me diga, e sua tese, como vão as plantinhas malaias ? Precisa me mostrar algumas delas, qualquer dia desses !

Acho que errei de tom... ou fui enfática demais nas palavras erradas (ou nas certas...) só sei que aconteceram um monte de coisas esquisitas ao mesmo tempo : conforme eu soltava todas aquelas abobrinhas,o Malfoy ficou mais pálido ainda do que antes, depois ficou vermelho quando eu falei "plantinhas malaias"; o ambiente, que até aquele momento ainda era pontuado com algumas conversinhas educadas, foi ficando mortalmente silencioso, até que só se ouvia a minha voz - que estava grave e baixa por causa do ódio que eu sentia daquele boçal - reveberando quase austera pelo corredor; aí eu arrisquei olhar para o Lupin, para encontrar um olhar triunfante em uma face aberta em um sorriso quase sarcástico ...olhando, assim como Draco, para algo atrás de mim. Virei-me e só vi as flutuantes vestes negras do professor Snape afastando-se pelo corredor, seguidas da frase arrastada de Malfoy :  
  
- Quando quiser, Maria ... As plantinhas malaias estarão te esperando...


	8. Filha do Vento, Grávida da Tempestade

Filha do Vento, Grávida da Tempestade

- Sente-se, Senhorita Silva. Acho que é necessário esclarecer algumas coisas antes de prosseguirmos.

- Pois não, professor Snape.

_(Até nove da noite... vai ser um saco aguentar isso... deixa eu fazer uma cara de interessada e inteligente, quem sabe eu relaxe e a dor de cabeça passe.) _

- Talvez por estar chegando agora nesta instituição não tenha informações ou consciência do nível real do projeto em que se engajou : estamos buscando a cura dos lobisomens eventualmente acometidos de mal de alzheimer pela ingestão da poção mata-cão.

_(Ai, quanta novidade ! Deve estar gagá, mesmo... Está vendo se acha a falha numa poção, aliás, que ele mesmo fez ... como é brilhante meu orientador !)_

- Que eu mesmo fiz... para melhorar a qualidade de vida destes. E atualmente encontro-me pessoalmente motivado a prosseguir nessa pesquisa, apesar de toda a má-vontade do Ministério em que ela prossiga e seja coroada de sucesso.

_(Má vontade do Ministério ? Mas é a empáfia personificada, mesmo... como se o Ministério se interessasse pelas adoradas pesquisas dele... ok, ok, eles se interessam, mas não é a única coisa acontecendo na face da Terra, também! ) _E sem me dar conta, comecei a pressionar as minhas têmporas, para ver se a dor de cabeça diminuía... e o mau humor também

- A má-vontade a que me refiro **_no Ministério_**, Senhorita Silva, é com os não-humanos, como os lobisomens : pouco se lhes dá se eles tem uma qualidade de vida agradável, ou mesmo se tenham qualquer possibilidade de vida : o que eles gostariam mesmo é que eles nem tivessem vida, que o erro de terem sido criados nunca estivesse visível para ninguém. A diferença constrange, nos esfrega no rosto a dura realidade de seres imperfeitos que somos todos, e para muitos do Ministério a simples idéia da existência de seres diferentes é uma abominação a ser punida violentamente. E eu luto para que eles vivam,e vivam bem... luto solitariamente, ou melhor, com um único mentor do projeto B-712 que sofre todas as influências negativas possíveis, desde formulários especialmente desenhados para ele, todos altamente complexos e ineficazes, até ordens de remessa que se perdem, inexplicavelmente, antes de serem cumpridas.

_(Acho que o velhote está paranóico... ai, minha cabeça)_

- Apesar de parecer uma paranóia, um complexo e sinistro complô contra a minha pessoa, Senhorita Silva, afirmo-lhe que é a mais cristalina verdade. Hoje eu observei que conheceu _oficialmente_ meu outro orientado, Draco Malfoy, através do _professor Lupin_. E se conseguiu parar para pensar no fato, deve ter se perguntado porquê ele não esta´ aqui conosco, estou certo ?

_(Acho que a fome, dor de cabeça, cansaço e falta de sono me fazem transparente...o homem está adivinhando o que eu penso!)_

- Sim, Professor, está.

_(Como sempre... é um cretino, mas é um cretino inteligente e esperto.)_

- O Senhor Malfoy é filho de um político, senhorita Silva... compreende ?

_(Posso estar meio dormindo, professor, mas ainda estou sabendo somar dois mais dois. )_

- Uma pena que seu orientando preferido não possa assumir o posto, professor Snape.

- E uma pena maior ainda que a única outra pessoa que conseguiu compreender a linha de raciocínio necessária a assumí-lo fique criando situações constrangedoras em bares e cafés da Universidade, Senhorita Silva. O que nos leva à próxima afirmativa : OU você passa a comportar-se como uma mulher decente, ou está fora do projeto.

- Decente ? DECENTE ? O que eu fiz de indecente, por Merlin ???

Não saberia dizer se seria só o café que eu tinha tomado, a falta de algo sólido me queimando o estômago, aquela dor de cabeça latejando nas minhas têmporas ou aquela ladainha enfadonha que eu estava escutando, ou a última barbaridade daquele zeloso guardião dos bons costumes para que eu nem ao menos falasse socialmente com o "coleguinha" dele... só sei que eu fiquei tão possessa de raiva naquele momento, que até senti vontade de vomitar... e ia soltar um xingamento quando ele levantou a mão, como que me parando e me perguntou de chofre:

- Qual o seu interesse no professor Lupin, Senhorita Silva ?

(_Mas é um babaca, mesmo, esse boçal! Agora não quer que nem eu nem o colega de trabalho namore, pra ter sucesso no projeto dele ? Mas é muito egoísmo mesmo...guardião dos bons costumes, tradição, família e propriedade, nunca deve ter transado na vida ! Mas eu não posso perder a calma... nem agora, nem nunca, não com esse aí ! Mal amado...)_

- Não acho que isso lhe diga respeito, professor Snape !

- Engano, Senhorita : tudo que seja relacionado com a pessoa com quem vivo há quatro anos me diz respeito...

Perdi o ar... literalmente, ali, perdi o ar, senti como se todo o sangue de meu corpo tivesse ido para meu rosto, e o resto do corpo tivesse ficado dormente, e inerte...em um único segundo todo o universo havia dado uma volta de 180 graus, virado de pernas para o ar, sacudido e soltado tudo que não estivesse firmemente preso, e envolta em um turbilhão de pensamentos me senti escorregando da cadeira, e só a voz enérgica do professor não me deixou desmaiar... enérgica sim, mas sutil, veludo sibilante em palavras de ouro que deram o golpe final na minha sanidade :

- Tudo, absolutamente TUDO que diz respeito à pessoa para quem é realmente direcionado o projeto B-712 me diz respeito também, Senhorita Silva... e preciso de toda a ajuda possível, até de uma estudante - bastante inconveniente e sem nenhum senso de respeito, concordo - que saiba pensar. Estive conversando com seu professor Astolfo Guimarães, ele me contou sobre si e seu projeto de tese, sua linha de pesquisa juntamente com cristais, e esse formato será muito útil na presente fase do projeto. Deveria ter me dito que sua tese era sobre a poção do morto-vivo e suas implicações quando inseridos elementos cristalinos, Senhorita Silva.

Remus... um lobisomem ? Estranhamente tudo se encaixou e fez sentido( mesmo eu estivesse me sentindo como se o mundo tivesse parado de girar e eu continuado, sendo jogada para fora da órbita terrestre e tentasse voltar ao meu mundinho que nem existia ), e eu mal consegui articular uma frase quase desconexa :

- Eu... eu... desculpe.

- Preciso de uma cópia dela, para amanhã.

- Hã ?

- Sua tese. Uma cópia. Amanhã.

- Sim.

- Agora vá, preciso conversar com Remus sobre a condução do projeto, agora que teremos com mais constância um elemento a mais, sempre presente em nosso meio.

Ele escolhia as palavras mais contundentes, e eu queria que o chão se abrisse, e eu nunca mais achasse o caminho de volta... queria mesmo era sair correndo e gritando dali, e o cara me falando calmamente "você está dando em cima do meu namorado lobisomem " como se fosse apenas uma coisa a mais do famigerado projeto.

- Professor,eu... eu... não sabia, eu...

- Eu sei.

- Eu não...nunca... não é isso que está pensando.

- Tome - disse ele esticando-me uma poção azul.

- Hein ?

- Sua dor de cabeça. Beba logo e saia. Não quero que desmaie no meu laboratório, e me dê mais trabalho ainda. E leve os livros que ainda não leu, precisamos que os conheça muito bem amanhã pela manhã. Está dispensada, Senhorita Silva.

E de um único trago engoli aquilo, junto com minha dor e ignorância, tentando digerir aquele dia indigesto... para depois de vários minutos percorrendo o corredor lembrar-me que a poção da loucura era exatamente no mesmo tom de azul.


	9. Pego pela Palavra

Pego pela Palavra

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Este capítulo contém lemon, ou seja relação sexual ou claro indicativo desta entre homens. Se isso ofende você, não leia. **_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- Pare de rir, Remus !

- Não consigo, Sev !

- Pelo menos tente !

- Você é um ciumento cretino, _Snape _!

- E você é um paquerador safado, _Lupin_ !

- Não sou paquerador, ela nem faz meu tipo : falta carne nos lugares certos, e sobra em outros não tão interessantes.

- E eu que sou o cretino, é ?

- Não, você é um SAFADO cretino.

A voz... o tom, a aproximação viperina e o golpe de misericórdia : o beijo rápido, apenas os lábios roçando no rosto e dirigindo-se à orelha - ponto fraco do seu lobinho, ele bem sabia - e a frase sussurrada diretamente na base do ouvido :

- Eu falei primeiro que o safado era você, lobinho.

- Hummmmm... eu ?

- Ah-hã ! Você.

- Com esse beijo e o safado sou eu, é ? Você vai ver então quem é o safado, Sev !

E antes que Severus pudesse responder, agilmente Remus empurrou-o de encontro à parede da cozinha , prensando-o ao mesmo tempo que murmurou um feitiço e prendeu-o firmemente nesta. A visão do austero Mestre das Poções - aquele homem cuja simples menção do nome já causava tremor em muitos - ali, parado, poder observar seu olhar -, para outros fúria negra, para si límpida luxúria -, que tentava adivinhar o que o aguardava... ah, isso valia uma vida.

Seus olhos - mais lupinos do que nunca -eram promessas indevassáveis, e enquanto elegante e graciosamente (lobo em pele de cordeiro que era)moveu-se, dirigindo-se até o fogão e pegou algo que estava aparentemente cozinhando, deixando-o sobre a bancada ao lado de ambos.

- Lobo...

- Vai gostar disso, Sev... vai gostar.

- Não estou com vontade de brincar hoje, Lobo.

- Não ? Mas EU estou.

E sem mais palavras, Remus passou a beijar seu amante quase como se fosse um ato de devoção : suavemente beijou-lhe a face, como um beijo amigo, quase de colegial, percebendo o sorriso do amante, e sua discreta alteração no respirar : ambos bem sabiam que, se o toque era suave, a noite prometia ser selvagem. Com os lábios entreabertos, resvalou em uma boca ávida - que continuou assim - e se abriu num meio sorriso, ao dizer em voz quase inaudível:

- Sou safado, esqueceu ?

Prosseguiu em seu trajeto de reconhecimento por aquele terreno que ele já conhecia tão bem, quando tocou suavemente com os lábios as pálpebras de seu amante - que já tinham se fechado, antegozando o que estava por vir - e depositou um beijo reverente em cada uma delas. Com a ponta da língua brincou um pouco ali, enquanto esticava a mão e pegava da gaveta um pano... e vendava seu companheiro.

- Lobo... não.

- Shhhhh...

Apenas com seus lábios, ele tocava seu companheiro : roçou levemente os dentes em sua orelha, mordiscou o lóbulo - para ouvir uma respiração mais profunda, como queria - e afastou-se, para olhar seu amante. SEU amante, que já mostrava em seu corpo os sinais da excitação começando a se formar e exigir atenção... ah, como amava aquele homem inatingível !

Seus movimentos eram seus, mas também do seu lobo, seu eterno algoz : aproximou-se do pescoço e cheirou - como quem reconhece a presa e sua preciosidade, aspirando profundamente o cheiro de ervas e especiarias entranhado na pele (na alma?) de seu amante . Afagando primeiro com o nariz o ponto em que o pescoço quase tocava a nuca, seguido de uma língua ágil e ávida, para perceber deliciado o mover-se quase incômodo deste aproximando-se mais. Sua urgência começava a se manifestar, mas ambos sabiam acertar seus ritmos há muito tempo... mesmo que o corpo de um começasse a pedir alívio urgente, ambos sabiam que era muito melhor esperar. E o outro sabia o que fazer para prolongar e fazer valer essa espera.

Mordiscou levemente seu pescoço, quase displicente, quase se afastando : Severus percebeu então pela primeira vez o toque das mãos em seu peito, apenas mãos espalmadas, rígidas e quietas sobre seu peito arfante, mãos em movimento quase nervoso começaram a abrir os botões da camisa, para diminuírem seu ritmo logo em seguida.

Ser lento é ser preciso.

À medida que os botões iam sendo liberados de suas casas, uma língua irriquieta mas segura ia abrindo outro caminho, rastro de fogo líquido pelo corpo de seu amante : Lupin sabia como fascinar seu parceiro, e fazia uso de toda sua sensualidade animal naquele momento. Severus sabia que era seu jeito de pedir desculpas pelos ciúmes que tinha provocado com a sua estudante, e desejou interiormente que ela continuasse a cortejá-lo. Internamente lastimava-se do que tinha dito a ela à tarde, para afastar-la de seu namorado : se ele ficava assim para pedir desculpas...era melhor deixá-la sempre por perto. Não muito perto, apenas o suficiente. De forma ríspida, seus pensamentos foram bruscamente direcionados novamente para aquela boca enlouquecedora, que mordiscou de forma não tão suave seu mamilo já ereto, demorando-se num carinho quase bruto.

- Ai ! Isso é covardia.

- Não, é safadeza. Quieto !

Afastando lentamente as vestes de Severo, Lupin olhava mais uma vez inebriado o corpo rijo de seu amante : mesmo que o tempo tivesse passado e deixado suas marcas, sua paixão ainda era arrebatadora por esse corpo perfeito a seu modo único. Então iniciou uma carícia direta, bastante diferente de sua lenta forma habitual de agir :, com as duas mãos tocou por sobre a calça ainda vestida o membro já bastante enrijecido de Severus, e passou a manipulá-lo com velocidade, como a um adolescente teimoso. O protesto deste não demorou a vir :

- Me venda pra _isso_ ?

Quase um muxoxo de insatisfação, quase dez anos a menos naquela face amada... quase mudança de planos.

Quase.

Um aperto com mais força, o gemido quase de dor, e a resposta rápida e viril manifestada : o que Severus tinha de imprevisível, seu corpo tinha de pujança exigente.

Com um movimento beirando a inconsequência, Remus abriu as calças de Severus, para libertar seu membro.De imediato, Remus afastou-se, deixando um Severus expectante e ansioso, apenas pele e ouvidos : ansiava por alívio, mesmo que apenas pelas mãos ágeis de seu amante. Se era isso que ele pretendia, Severus iria jogar aquele jogo. A privação da visão não o agradava, nunca gostara disso e Remus bem o sabia... mas achou melhor relaxar e esperar um pouco mais. Sabia com quem estava, apenas com um lobisomem muito excitado, ele o sentia pela respiração alterada que ouvia. Mas seu olfato demonstrou algo que quase o fez perder a ereção :

- Remus, você vai comer agora ?

- Vou.

E um calor súbito envolveu seu membro juntamente com o chocolate que foi derramado quase quente, quase morno, liberando um gemido que nem Severus sabia ter guardado. Gemido de tesão e susto, expectativa pelo que intuía e sabia : seu lobinho adorava chocolate... e seu membro enrijeceu-se apenas com a idéia do que estava por vir, suas costas arquearam-se sozinhas projetando seu quadril para a frente... para ouvir a voz rouca e levemente mordaz de Remus :

- Nossa, Sev, eu não sabia que você também gostava tanto de chocolate...

- Eu adoro chocolate... vem...

Sem esperar outro convite, Remus ajoelhou-se em frente a Severus e começou a lamber, bem devagar, mal tocando com a ponta da língua o chocolate que tinha espalhado apenas na ponta do membro deste : a cada movimento lânguido de sua língua um suspiro mais fundo era ouvido, o toque sutil de seus lábios aspirando o chocolate causavam frêmitos pela coluna de Severus... doce tortura, agradável delícia.

- Me deixa ver, Remus - um gemido , quase uma súplica, quase uma ordem.

- Não. Eu sou safado.

Mais chocolate, besuntando agora até o baixo ventre de Severus, movimento seguido por uma língua quase cúpida e inebriante em toda a extensão do membro : se Remus adorava chocolate, adorava mais ainda ouvir seu amante gemer como se não soubesse mais respirar de outra forma. E sua boca adorava percorrer aquele caminho tão conhecido, mas explorado de forma tão diferenciada nesse dia, enquanto suas mãos também ávidas acariciavam suas coxas e suas nádegas, alternadamente. Gostava de vê-lo assim, em pé, gostava de senti-lo à sua mercê completamente, o lobo dentro de si sentia o prazer da posse de seu companheiro naquela forma : sentir tão intensamente Severus quase frágil era algo que deixava o lobo praticamente insano, e o homem que mal o controlava também.

- Tire a venda, Rem.

- Não.

- TIRE !

- NÃO !

E ato contíguo, um aprofundar da boca ávida do loiro buscando terminar de outra forma uma batalha de fortes egos : mas ele era dois, enquanto Severus era apenas um : forte, sim, mas um apenas. E por nada iria libertá-lo antes de fazê-lo obter seu prazer.

- Eu preciso ver isso, Rem... Preciso.

E o sussurro de Severus conseguiu o que o grito do Mestre das Poções jamais obteria.

- AD NUTUM ! (1), e a venda - inquieta e graciosa borboleta - caiu ao chão, solitária testemunha de um prazer substituído.

Outro gemido, agora provocado apenas pela visão do amante acariciando-o, com chocolate pelo rosto todo, sua boca ágil e delicada buscando fazer com que Severus alcançasse seu prazer pela primeira de muitas vezes naquela noite, a rígida concentração apenas no ato de olhar, e ser servido : ver lábios e dentes acariciando-o de forma ora carinhosa, ora dura, o membro pulsante que buscava sua libertação, carinho e pressão acompanhando o ritmo dos gemidos mais e mais constantes, até que finalmente o lobo permitiu que sua presa se libertasse por segundos, para imediatamente em seguida abocanhá-la com força e deixá-la morrer entre espasmos em sua boca túrgida.

Pois todo ato de amor é um pouco liberdade, um pouco morte.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(1) AD NUTUM - à vontade. Feitiço magnificamente inventado pela Lilibeth para uma rápida retirada de peças inconvenientes....hehehe


	10. The Dark Side of The Moon

The Dark Side of the Moon

Lúgubres,

Ingratas,

Noites de prata :

Bruscas

( mas esperadas)

retiradas

de uma vida feliz :

quando te outorgaste o direito de sobreviver, lobo maldito ?

Dia 29... outra segunda noite de Lua Cheia. Seu corpo há muito não manifestava mais as dores que passava quando das transformações. Mas sua alma esvaía-se a cada mes mais um pouco... sabia que algo estava acontecendo, algo de profundamente errado. E sabia que seu amado também o sabia. E que, por trás daquela aparentemente férrea solidez e profunda certeza de tudo, ele também estava perdido.

Perdido.

Tinha perdido a objetividade do pesquisador preciso e atento ao deparar-se com a derrocada de seu amor. Em nenhum momento conseguira descobrir onde estava o erro, uma vez que aquele era o único lobisomem que havia sobrevivido por tanto tempo. Podia ser a fórmula, sim, mas podia apenas ser seu sangue que reagia mal com a fórmula.

Sangue Ruim...

Excelente forma de expressar o que ele era. Sim,era bruxo de família tradicional e antiga, mas era inexoravelmente um sangue ruim. Seu corpo já não era o mesmo, cansava-se fácil, e suas mãos começaram a apresentar um tremor característico que logo não daria mais para ocultar.

Oculto.

Já se cansara de meias-verdades, de ocultar sua situação em nome de uma sociedade perfeita. Bah, sociedade essa que não o ajudava em nada. Nada. Pois nada mais estava dando certo, continuava ali por causa do laboratório, da verba, mas não tinha apoio de nenhuma forma, só restava aguardar (e augurar) para que a estudante brasileira - luz no fim do túnel, realmente a tese dela era brilhante - o alertasse do que estaria errado.

Alerta.

Barulho estranho, lupina atenção despertada, o homem dentro da fera se apavora : quem seria o inconsequente que estaria por ali ? Passara, ao correr do tempo, a duvidar dos efeitos da poção, e esta seria a primeira vez que iria se deparar com outro ser humano durante sua transformação.

Ação.

Não conseguia mais ficar parado e esperar o passar da lua cheia : ele necessitava de carinho, de aconchego, de...presença. Fosse qual fosse a forma, homem ou lobo, a alma era a mesma, e ele - porque mentir para si mesmo ? - precisava ficar o máximo tempo possível com seu amor, fosse isso uma noite, uma vida ou pela eternidade;e se o lobo exigisse esse sacrifício, ele o aceitaria de bom grado, desde que pudesse ficar perto dele.

Ele. Sempre ele. Para sempre.

E

abraçados,

unidos,

Fera e homem

esperam,

nada incólumes,

o sol dispensar a lua cheia

de suas vidas.


	11. Similia similibus curentur

Similia similibus curentur

Pesadas como o chumbo que me ia na alma, minha pernas quase se recusavam a ir em direção ao laboratório do Snape naquela manhã chuvosa. Molhada, nervosa, chateada, sem ânimo nem para fazer um simples feitiço Siccare eu ia andando muito devagar, a cada passo dado pensava mais que seriamente em virar nos pés e sair correndo, entrar na primeira estação bruxa que tivesse uma chave de portal pro Brasil e voltar pra minha amada Minas Gerais, me esconder em uma caverninha cheia de cristais de quartzo rosa e fechar a abertura da caverna com um feitiço Lavigne que nem o Dumbledore conseguiria desfazer... tudo pra não ver a cara do Snape, nesse dia.

Ou - pior ainda - do Lupin.

Como, me diga você, COMO eu ia encarar o Lupin ? Ele devia ter morrido de rir - junto com o Snape - da minha "jogada de charme" pro lado dele, o jeito que eu peguei o café da mão dele toda melosa e sorridente... ai, que vergonha !

Eu tinha passado a noite inteira pensando ( mais calma, concordo, afinal a poçãozinha azul do Snape era "da boa" : se era pra enlouquecer, então eu já estava pra lá do fim do mundo antes de tomar, porque achei que finalmente minha cabeça pegou no tranco e conseguiu juntar sozinha as pontas soltas de tudo e decidir) : eu iria terminar esse estágio - sem ele terminar comigo antes - ou não me chamaria mais Maria das Graças da Silva. E eu não estava com nem um pouquinho de vontade de ficar tirando documentação nova com outro nome, nem fazer outra pós-graduação só por causa de um nome trocado, Snape e seu namoradinho lobisomem que me aguentassem por perto.

Mas nem esse pensamento forte, nem o que eu suspeitava que eram os restinhos do efeito da poção azul do Snape deixou-me menos apreensiva com o clima que eu esperava encontrar naquele laboratório : e entre ressabiada e comedida continuei com passos lentos pelo longo corredor, ressoando minha (incômoda?) presença cada vez mais afinada ao clima dos trovões, que prosseguiam ferindo o céu lá fora. Se meu estado de espírito era tão evidentemente tempestuoso eu não sabia, mas ao entrar naquela sala (abrindo com um pouco mais de força a porta, concordo) e receber um olhar quase assustado do loirinho malaio - aliás, todo debruçado sobre o Snape em sua bancada - me dei conta que eu deveria estar a própria acepção trouxa do que seria uma bruxa muito, muito má.

E me deliciei com isso.

Com essa nova visão de mim mesma (badgirl, oh-ho!) eu dei um bom dia superior e meio soturno à dupla, e me acomodei no banquinho desconfortável. Espalhando livros e a cópia da minha tese pelo que tinha de espaço livre na bancada, discretamente ouvia o Snape retornar a falar sobre a tal tese do Dragãozinho pálido : eu bem que tentei, eu JURO que tentei... mas não teve jeito de não ficar ligadíssima ouvindo o que o Snape falava pro Draco. E não DEU pra não ficar exultante de felicidade ao descobrir que eu não era a única a receber as "duras" do Snape: o cara podia ser uma fera, mas pelo menos era uma fera justa. Do mesmo jeito que me arrasava, ferrava igualmente o loirinho, e isso me deu uma alegria que quase me fez esquecer do dia horroroso que estava lá fora (e dentro de mim, até aquele momento também).

Ok, ok, concordo que com o Draco ele parecia mais afável, mas ainda assim dava para entender que as conclusões dele eram _insípidas_ - palavras dele ! -, e precisava refazer novamente aquele pedaço "_inconsistente_" (amei essa, amei mesmo!), e sem mais papo, dispensou o loirinho, que saiu pisando duro fazendo de conta que eu não estava ali.

- Sua tese ?

- Aqui está, professor.

Entreguei rapidinho e voltei a sentar quietinha na bancada, abrindo o livro 3 de "Poções muy potentes" e começando a fazer algumas anotações, concentrando-me de tal maneira que nem percebi quando ele se levantou e parou à minha frente, vendo o que eu escrevia.

- Porquê Aconitum ?

- Hein ?

- Porquê você está considerando Albus Aconitum Anthora, e não Albus Aconitum Napellus, que como todo mundo sensato sabe, é o mais indicado ?

Buscando uma resposta, demorei olhando nos olhos dele. Negros. Profundos... sem convite nem pressa, mergulhei sem perceber naqueles poços sem fundo e ali permaneci, e em algum momento respondi com voz rouca sem saber como :

- Wolfsbane... Albus Aconitum Anthora é para o sistema nervoso.

- Napellus também.

- Mas não atinge o coração. Mesmo as doses minuciosas podem ser mortais.

- Não queremos nosso paciente insano, Senhorita, mas precisamos que ele continue vivo. Consegue levar em consideração pelo menos isso em suas conjecturas ?

- _"O que não nos mata, nos torna mais fortes" - _Não, não me perguntem porquê eu falei aquela bobagem, naquela hora : eu estava vendo um professor Snape que eu não conhecia : olhar hipnótico da fera elegante e precisa prestes a abocanhar sua presa estática e indefesa, aguardando apenas que ela se rendesse rapidamente para que ele nem necessidade de esforço físico tivesse de fazer para matá-la : o olhar, apenas o olhar... e a vítima tinha se rendido, incondicionalmente. E morrido de paixão.

- Consegui uma vida digna para os acometidos de licantropismo, Senhorita Silva. E isso através de estudos consistentes, e não de idéias tiradas de um filósofo trouxa qualquer.

- Nietzsche não é um qualquer, Professor Snape. E não sei se considero "uma vida digna" ser encaminhado à demência justamente por usar uma poção que teoricamente deveria dar "uma vida digna".

- E é exclusivamente para isso que está aqui, Senhorita Silva. Só para isso, não para admirar meus olhos enquanto pergunto o porquê de suas escolhas em sua tese, ou porque divaga em suas anotações, buscando caminhos inexequíveis. Apenas como exercício, vamos avançar um pouco nisso, Senhorita Silva - e à medida que a voz dele ficava mais e mais aveludada, era quase palpável que o território daquela conversa tinha virado areia movediça : era melhor eu ficar quieta, não arriscar, ficar imóvel em minhas parcas convicções ou afundaria inexoravelmente e não voltaria mais à superfície. Me perderia para sempre ali, como já estava perdida dentro do seu olhar; infelizmente, eu já tinha aprendido nesse pouco tempo de convívio que com o professor Severus Snape não se joga se não se tem toda certeza de ganhar. E ainda assim sempre é um jogo muito perigoso.

- Vejamos se eu entendi seu pressuposto : ( e ele não evitou nem minimizou todo seu escárnio nesse comentário, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam ferinamente ) Então você supõe que os efeitos nocivos da junção da mata-cão com a morto-vivo pode ser suplantados por um estágio de letargia causado por envenenamento, próximo da morte? _Similia similibus curentur_, é isso que quer dizer, que veneno suplanta veneno ? Perfeito, Senhorita, mas tem apenas um problema nessa sua _teoria_ : **_como_** um humano sobreviveria a isso ?

- Não... não sei, professor.

- É. Evidentemente não sabe.

Silêncio... e o brilho - antes intenso e vívido - foi se apagando aos poucos daquele olhar, me expulsando de dentro dele de volta ao mundo dos mortais, com uma ordem imperiosa de sua boca crispada :

- Herbologia de Plantas Venenosas, terceira estante ! Não é o momento de reter-se no que conhece, é o momento de buscar o novo, o inusitado, o inesperado. Apenas, por favor, não mate seu paciente com suas idéias antes que elas funcionem, mesmo que sejam _bonitinhas_.

Respirei fundo e abaixei a cabeça : não tinha como argumentar com aquilo, realmente era a minha grande dúvida : como fazer aquela minha idéia funcionar ? Teoricamente era factível, mas eu não ousaria experimentar fazer a tal junção das poções. Não era boa o suficiente para isso, e naquele momento percebi, muito triste, que nem a pessoa considerada o melhor do mundo sabia como fazer isso. Faltava algo, e isso deixava a ambos muito frustrados. E fui buscar o tal livro.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

- Professor ?

- Sim, Senhorita Silva.

- E se a resposta não estiver nas plantas ?

- Explicite.

- E se buscamos a resposta em plantas, quando a resposta estaria em um elemento estático ?

- Explicite de vez, Senhorita Silva, não tenho tempo a perder com suas conjecturas parciais !

- Pedras. Cristais, para ser exata.

- Senhorita Silva - e a voz baixa e sibilante foi o prenúncio do que viria em seguida - acabei de dizer que abandone o que não funcionou. Mas parece que sua capacidade mental não consegue apreender o que se fala, quando se utilizam duas frases. Então vou falar novamente, de um jeito que você entenda : Um : Esqueça o passado, sua tese é impraticável. Dois : Estude do jeito certo, não empiricamente. Tres : Faça uma pesquisa coerente, que talvez tenha um resultado melhor que seus escritos anteriores ao invés de ficar gastando o tempo de seu orientador com idéias disparatadas.

Dessa vez ele percebeu que tinha algo diferente em mim : eu estava quieta, mas estava convicta, e isso o instigava mais e mais.

- Por Merlin, mulher, ouviu ao menos uma palavra do que eu disse ?

- Sim, Professor, ouvi todas. Apenas...

- Apenas...

- Acho que não aprova porque nunca foi tentado. Exatamente como sua poção, quando foi criada.

- Então, Senhorita Espertinha-Genial-que-criou-uma-tese-fantástica-em-um-dia-de-estudos, porquê funcionaria ?

- Porque os cristais estruturam a poção, e a estabilizam ! É só química, Professor !

- Inferno Sangrento ! E como você supõe que vá conseguir cristais com essa estrutura especial ? O que propõe, Senhorita Silva, é que a poção funcione como se fosse algo vivo, alternando estados e estabilizando-se quando necessário... acha realmente isso possível, com a simples adição de cristais ?

- Não sei, Professor.

- Não, não sabe, Senhorita Silva...

_Mas pelo menos tenta saber. O que já é mais que todos os malditos estudantes dessa escola inteira, durante todo esse tempo, _pensou Snape.

- Obrigado por hoje, nos vemos amanhã.

- Mas... são só onze horas !

- Obrigado Senhorita Silva, eu ainda sei ler horas sem auxílio dos meus orientandos.

- Não posso ficar mais ?

- Pesquisa consistente, Senhorita Silva, é sedimentar conhecimentos antes de concluir. Até amanhã.

_Cheque-Mate. Outra vez. _

- Até, Professor Snape.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Siccare - Feitiço de secar, by Lilibeth.

Lavigne - Feitiço de avalanche, by Lilibeth.

Similia similibus curentur - Semelhante cura semelhante, a máxima da Homeopatia,proposta por Samuel Hahnemann, médico, químico e pesquisador germânico.


	12. O Caminho das Pedras

O Caminho das Pedras

- Pelo jeito, você a liberou mais cedo, hoje.

- É.

- Vamos almoçar ?

- Não.

Monossílabos podiam ser indicativos de duas coisas : raiva cega ou concentração total. E a respiração do amante rodeado de livros deu-lhe a resposta correta. A moça tinha acertado em algo.

- O que ela descobriu ?

- O elemento estabilizador.Talvez.

- Hummmm... Papaver somniferum, mesmo ?

- Não.

- Sev... não quero incomodar, mas quero ajudar. Preciso.

- Sei.

- Então, amado... fale.

_Só uma palavra, por favor, ou eu vou explodir e vai ficar pior AINDA essa dor de cabeça._

- Cristais.

- Hum ?

- Cristais. A imagem mental dela era um quartzo.

- Humm... qual ?

- É o que estava vendo, antes de você me interromper. _Accio _Minera Mágica.

"**_Clivagem _**

_Propriedade que tem uma substância cristalina em dividir-se em planos paralelos. Ela se dá graças à estrutura íntima do respectivo mineral. Os planos de clivagem são sempre paralelos a uma face possível do cristal. Pode ocorrer uma clivagem segundo uma ou mais direções._

_**Polimorfismo** - É a qualidade do mineral de ser polimorfo, isto é, quando diferentes minerais possuem a mesma composição química, mas formas cristalinas diferentes, tendo, portanto, muitas outras propriedades físicas e químicas diferentes.O exemplo mias comum é do Carbono._

_**Quartzo Rosa** - O cristal mestre dos curadores : liberta sentimentos como medo, angústia, culpa. Equilibra as partes emocionais, ótimo para quem tem medo de mostrar suas emoções."_

_E não é que a menina pode estar certa ? _

- Sev, estou cansado... muito - E sem outra palavra,desmaiou pesadamente no chão, o corpo todo tremendo.

- Remus !!! _Enervate_ !

_Nada._

ENERVATE !!!

_Movimento da cabeça, pouco e indeciso...o tremor não ia embora. _

- Me deixe... descansar... quieto. Cabeça dói...muito.

- Dói, ou lateja ?

- Lateja.

_Não agora... Merlin, não agora. Eu preciso de tempo !_

- Fique quieto, já volto.

- NÃO ! Não... sozinho. Não... sei se agüento.

- Está difícil... ficar ?

- Muito.

- Lucrécia, aqui ! Ache a Senhorita Silva e o Senhor Malfoy. Traga-os aqui.

Célere, a coruja negra bate energicamente as asas atrás dos estudantes.

- Albus... Poppy...o fio de voz que saiu quase deixou ininteligíveis as palavras, Snape sabia a força que Remus estava fazendo para permanecer ali, sabia que sua mente ameaçava deixá-lo... A última vez durara dias, e só ele sabia como tinha sido difícil trazê-lo de volta. Nem Pomfey acreditava que ele iria conseguir retornar daquela vez.

- Não é mais hora de paliativos, Rem. E abraçando carinhosamente a razão de sua vida, Severus aparatou para a enfermaria.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

- Deixe-o descansar, Severus ! Preciso examiná-lo direito !

- Logo.

- Agora, por Merlin !

- Não !

_Acho que estão unidos há tempo demais : nunca sei quem é o lobo, do jeito como se defendem quando juntos.Ele vai sofrer demais... ele já sofreu tanto, vai sofrer mais ainda - _pensava Pomfey, enquando ministrava rapidamente várias poções a Remus, largado na cama sem parar de tremer mas firmemente abraçado por Severus, que insistia em ele mesmo fazê-lo beber.

- Aumente a dosagem da Energetia.

- Severus, a medibruxa sou eu !

- Inferno Sangrento, mulher, então traga-o de volta ! AGORA !

- Severus, calma. Ele precisa do seu discernimento agora, não de sua paixão.

A cabeça voltada em direção daquela voz como prestes a disparar uma maldição, o olhar febril encontrou os olhos azuis do Diretor e fuzilou-o sem piedade, mas este era forte o suficiente para sustentá-lo... e fazê-lo voltar à razão. _Ele está fora de si... não vai conseguir sozinho. E Remus parece que já não está mais conosco.Aconteceu. _

- Calma, Severus. Deixe-o descansar e vá fazer o que precisa. Vou chamar seus auxiliares.

- Auxiliares ?

- Malfoy e Silva.

- Já chamei meus **_orientandos_**, devem estar agora no laboratório.

- Ótimo. Ficarei aqui, e...

- Qualquer alteração no quadro, me avise. _Não era um pedido. _

Nunca o flutuar dos robes foi tão dolorosamente sublime. Podia estar vazio por dentro, mas externamente morreria lutando .

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- Malfoy, faça uma Mata-cão. Silva, uma morto-vivo em triplicata. Melhor, tres caldeirões de Morto-Vivo, uma delas com Albus Aconitum Anthora.

- Sim, professor.

- Onde ficam as coisas, aqui, Malfoy ?

- Ainda não sabe, Silva ? Pensei que estivesse mais adiantada nas coisas do professor...

- Mas não estou. Onde, **_Malfoy_** ?

- Venha. Aqui.

- Obrigada.

Um olhar de soslaio ao professor debruçado sobre um livro (Minera Magica) que anotava freneticamente algumas coisas deu a ambos idéia do que estava acontecendo. Era evidente que algo estava muito errado, e o tipo de poções que ele tinha mandado fazer davam uma pista do que se tratava : Remus tinha piorado, e muito. E Snape não tinha mais tempo de ser consistente.

- Silva, fale sobre cristais.

- O que, professor ?

- Sua tese sobre os malditos cristais, mulher ! Como podem ser usados ?

- Não consegui ainda achar o meio adequado, professor, triturar para incluir na poção está...

- Malfoy, já descobriu a quantidade correta de Papaver ?

- Estou trabalhando nisso, professor.

- Não temos mais **_tempo _**de pesquisa, não temos mais.. não temos.

Fosse a dor desenhada naquele rosto, fosse o desespero com que Malfoy pilava a maldita papoula, fosse a tristeza palpável que a última frase do Snape deixou no ambiente... aquilo foi me deixando tão impotente, tão inequivocamente humana e falível que me recolhi ao meu passado, enquanto automaticamente meu corpo preparava as poções pedidas . Repassei na mente meu primeiro encontro com Remus, a ternura que o envolvia, seu jeito calmo de explicar sua tese, sua suavidade em me acalmar logo depois de ter saído daquele exame horroroso, a lembrança da Pedra de Roseta.... pedra. Dura. Concreta. Resistente. Mas, permeável...

- ACHEI !

- O que, Senhorita Silva ?

- Não é excipiente, é recipiente ! Não é para ser anexada, é para congregar !

- Será que consegue ser mais clara, _Gracinha_ ?

_Mas nem nessa hora Malfoy deixaria de ser chato ?_

- Cristais. Ele deve ser mergulhado na poção, é poroso, e usado pela pessoa, não ingerido. Só assim mantém a estrutura molecular necessária de estabilizar o preparado !

Poços negros de amargura me fitavam de um lado, poços cinzentos de escárnio de outro : Malfoy eu sabia que era lento, mas Snape... era dor demais, o homem não conseguia mais pensar e raciocinar.

- Faça.

- Professor, será que isso está... certo ? É meio... empírico...

- Tem outra sugestão, Malfoy ?

- Não.

- Então faça. E coloque 12 gotas de extrato de Papaver nessa Mata-Cão.

_Bom, quem tem a perder é ele... eu só tenho a ganhar. Nem vou precisar mais errar "sem querer" na Mata-Cão.Tudo válido, tudo legal, tudo...oficial. Graças a essa brasileirinha maluca.Ele só se esqueceu de um pequenino detalhe... _

- Silva ! _Silvo de trovões aveludados ribombando pela sala, mesmo na dor sempre presente o veludo. E a serpente._

- Sim ?

- Onde conseguir o famigerado cristal ?

- Já está aqui.

_Merde_! pensou Malfoy quase esmagando o dedo._Mas não vai dar certo... é loucura demais. _

E eu puxei minha corrente, com sua jóia mais preciosa aninhada em meu peito : o cristal de quartzo rosa que meu querido professor Astolfo tinha dado há um tempo que agora parecia tão, tão distante... o mais puro que ele achara, que ele mesmo desencravara da montanha, o melhor de todos.E era meu. Mas...aquele amor merecia isso. Mal vi o trajeto de Snape, até tê-lo à minha frente observando o cristal com um misto de expectativa e reverência, se aproximando mais... e mais... até sussurar quase tocando meu rosto, enquanto pegava o cristal quente nos dedos :

- Obrigado, menina. Se algo der errado... cuide dele por mim.

Não entendi. Mas calmamente tirei minha corrente e entreguei o que tinha de melhor àquele homem cansado. Mas - enfim - com um olhar novamente brilhante.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

O nome da coruja (antes de alguém mais me perguntar) Lucrécia,é uma modesta homenagem a Lucrécia Bórgia, família famosa por matar aos inimigos - e até a alguns membros do próprio clã Bórgia - com venenos fortíssimos, e indetectáveis.

Papaver somniferum é nossa querida e amada papoula (Poppy em inglês), presente no teste da Gracinha e do Malfoy, lá no primeiro capítulo. Veneno dos bons, também. :)

Bom, como tem algumas pessoas me perguntando sobre os títulos estranhos que eu coloco nos capítulos, então vai : Caminho das Pedras, além do que salta aos olhos que é aquele caminho onde alguém indica algo que facilita o trajeto do primeiro, é também referência às Pedras Brasileiras, que foram inseridas aqui porque muitas pessoas místicas falam sobre cristais com propriedades mágicas. Acho que é deixar algo de lado somente tratar com o reino vegetal, animal e mágico quando ainda tem tanta coisa boa no reino mineral para a magia. Além do que, o significado de pedra é solidez, conhecimento e sabedoria, é a base sólida na qual se firmam as coisas para poder prosseguir. E ainda pedras como os cristais mostram a possibilidade de algo sólido tornar-se translúcido, já li que "cristais são lágrimas da deusa do fogo aprisionadas numa forma que permita aos humanos tocarem a divindade"...E como todos os demais, as pedras também são um dos caminhos (do) possíveis para alcançar essa mesma divindade :)

Queria agradecer as reviews, está sendo delicioso escrever essa fic com toda essa "prosa" que começa via reviews, e segue via email : vocês me dão forças e alento (e idéias !) para continuar essa maratona de loucura venenosa. Obrigada pelo carinho !


	13. Coração Sangrento

Coração Sangrento

Foi um Dumbledore silencioso que aparatou no laboratório, onde febrilmente fazíamos poções alteradas para tentarmos - pelo menos - melhorar e estabilizar a condição de nosso querido Remus. Ele nos olhava agir, e deixava-se ficar ali, parado, procurando as palavras a dizer, e evidentemente não encontrando, então simplesmente disse após poucos segundos:

- Severus... pare.

- Silva, prepare o cristal.

- Você ouviu, Severus ? Pare... não adianta mais.

- Mergulhe o maldito cristal, mulher, AGORA !

- Ele está consigo, professor !

Ele não ouvia, aproximou-se da mata-cão e sem se preocupar se se queimaria no caldeirão fervente juntou as duas poções e nelas mergulhou o cristal, enquanto entoava algo em uma linguagem que eu não reconhecia.

- Cale-se, Severus, **nem isso** ADIANTA ! Ele parou de respirar, nada o trará de volta, nem mesmo **_Torna_** **_Incorporatione Änima_** !

Severus apenas olhou para o Diretor de uma forma indecifrável : estava em outro lugar, inatingível à notícia que Dumbledore já tinha dado tres vezes, ritmicamente recitando a mesma fórmula. Então aparentemente a realidade o alcançou e ele desaparatou dali, com o cristal pingando em sua mão, como um coração sangrento de um sacrifício azteca.

Fomos para a enfermaria, e encontramos Severus debruçado sobre Remus, abraçando-o de encontro ao peito, movendo-se autisticamente numa dança sinistra e falando baixinho... o cristal pulsava ritmicamente encostado ao peito de Lupin, de um lado, e o de Severus do outro, evidente ligação externa de algo que nos parecia que nem a morte conseguiria desunir.

Quanto tempo ficamos ali ? Nâo sei... eu estava pregada no chão, olhando sem ver o quadro à nossa frente, mas sentindo a dor que emanava daqueles dois envolvidos num abraço de morte, e todos nos dirigimos à saída da enfermaria.

**(bom, queridos leitores, vocês agora tem duas alternativas : prosseguir na leitura dos próximos dois capítulos, ou irem direto ao último capítulo... vocês decidirão quem viverá e quem morrerá)**


	14. Mundo, Vasto Mundo

**Septem habens facies carmen**  
  
Quum natus sum, angelus tortus   
ex illis qui degunt in umbra  
ait: I, Carole! esto in vita obliquus.  
  
Domus intuentur viros  
qui ad feminas cursitant.  
Forsitan caeruleus vesper  
si non tot cupidines.  
  
Transit currus plenus cruribus:  
cruribus albis nigris flavis.  
Quid per Venerem tot crura, cor perquirit.   
Oculi vero  
nil perquirunt.  
  
Post mystacem homo  
gravis, simplex, fortis.  
Fere haud loquitur.  
Pauci, rari amící  
homini post perspicilla et post mystacem.  
  
Deus meus, ut quid me reliquisti  
sciens me non esse Deum  
sciens me esse fragilem.  
  
Munde munde vaste munde,  
si vocarent me: Raymunde!  
sonus idem vocum, non solutio foret.  
Munde munde vaste munde,  
vastius meum cor est.  
  
Tibi effari hoc non deberem  
sed haec luna  
sed hic liquor  
movent maxime quemvis nostrum velut arte diaboli.

Estremecimento, tosse, engasgo... e lutando para respirar em um arfar restituidor de vida vejo Remus agarrar-se como náufrago ao corpo de Snape, inclinado sobre o dele há tanto tempo.

- Você voltou ! Ah, lobinho, você voltou !

- Você... me...trouxe... de volta, seu safado... gagá ! Acha que... não ouvi... sua arenga, onde estava ? Do jeito que... você gritava,... até um morto... ouviria.

- Não temos mortos aqui, Rem. Não, nós não temos mortos aqui. Descanse, a fórmula da Gracinha é boa, mas não faz milagres.

O ar inalado em grandes sorvos, a vida se instalando sobranceira naquele corpo tantas vezes alquebrado : magia, teu nome mais verdadeiro é amor. Sorrisos e lágrimas misturados pela proximidade de ambos, todos nós chorávamos e ríamos, amando que nosso lobisomem predileto ainda estivesse entre nós.

- Vamos, todos para fora, preciso examinar o **nosso** lobinho - disse num sorriso satisfeito Madame Pomfey, nos tocando alegremente da enfermaria - eu disse TODOS, Severus ! Deixe-o descansar, você vai ter muito tempo para ele.

- Humpf !

Saímos rindo como colegiais, Dumbledore e eu mais à frente, ele tinha conjurado pirulitos gigantes para todos nós, iguais àqueles que se dão em batizados de crianças trouxas; fomos andando pelos corredores iluminados como se o próprio sol tivesse entrado ali e fizesse residência permanente. Severus seguia um pouco atrás de nós, junto de um Draco Malfoy mais contido e com um sorriso firmemente afixado na faco (só ele achava que enganava alguém com aquela pantomima), até que deu alguns passos mais largos e começou a falar diretamente com o diretor sobre seu novo projeto incorporado à poção mata-cão(ah, as plantinhas malaias...), enquanto eu fui prazeirosamente ficando para trás. Snape aproximou-se e seguiu a meu lado, face irradiando uma paz que eu não acreditava existir naquela alma. Dumbledore prosseguiu pelo corredor como se não tivesse percebido que eu não estava a seu lado, deixando-nos ali sozinhos para conversar.

- Obrigado... Graça.

- Eu que agradeço... Snape.

- Não, Severus. Para os amigos e aqueles que eu amo, Severus...

E o beijo delicado que recebi na palma da mão foi a melhor recompensa que o sisudo professor poderia ter me dado, naquele momento.

**Poema de sete faces**  
  
Quando nasci, um anjo torto  
desses que vivem na sombra  
disse: Vai, Carlos! ser gauche na vida.

As casas espiam os homens  
que correm atrás de mulheres.  
A tarde talvez fosse azul,  
não houvesse tantos desejos.O bonde passa cheio de pernas:  
pernas brancas pretas amarelas.  
Para que tanta perna, meu Deus, pergunta meu coração.  
Porém meus olhos  
não perguntam nada.O homem atrás do bigode  
é sério, simples e forte.  
Quase não conversa.  
Tem poucos , raros amigos  
o homem atrás dos óculos e do bigode.**Meu Deus, por que me abandonaste  
se sabias que eu não era Deus  
se sabias que eu era fraco.**Mundo mundo vasto mundo  
se eu me chamasse Raimundo,  
seria uma rima, não seria uma solução.  
Mundo mundo vasto mundom,  
mais vasto é meu coração.Eu não devia te dizer  
mas **essa lua  
**mas esse conhaque  
botam a gente comovido como o diabo. 


	15. Eu te acompanho

Eu te acompanho

Duas longas semanas de recuperação já tinham se passado, e finalmente Remus voltou para sua casa : estar em seu chalé tão querido, rodeado de suas dormideiras tão amadas era para ele o melhor dos remédios. Nessas duas semanas eu tinha sido lenta mas inexoravelmente incorporada À rotina da vida deles, pois Severus Snape tinha sabido como tornar-me quase parte física de suas vidas : ter Remus exigindo minha presença sempre por perto, fosse por que motivo fosse, não era de todo desagradável; afinal, ele estava em recuperação, mas como sempre era a pessoa mais gentil com quem eu já tinha me encontrado, e essa proximidade não era de modo algum algo ruim. Eu estava um pouco cansada, mas extremamente feliz de estar próxima de duas pessoas que se amavam tanto. E ele estava muito bem de saúde, sendo apenas exagero de Madame Pomfey segurá-lo tanto tempo na enfermaria.

Sem me preocupar com qualquer pensamento que não fosse de alegria da presença dele ali finalmente em seu lar, disposto e feliz, recostei-me na cabeceira da cama, também a seu lado,sorrindo como não sabia que conseguia sorrir. Meus dedos despenteavam um feliz Remus, desfazendo os poucos nós do cabelo loiro que o ficar deitado tanto tempo tinha criado naquele cabelo macio, tão macio... enquanto sorria e falava nada que fosse concretamente aproveitável, apenas acariciando e sentindo o prazer dele estar vivo... e bem. No mesmo clima estava Snape, deitado do outro lado da cama, silencioso mas olhando com algo que eu até chamaria de carinho e cumplicidade para nós dois e nossa conversa quase adolescente. A alegria de Remus estar bem tinha invadido a ambos como uma chuva cálida de verão invade uma terra gretada pelo sol.

Seja por isso, seja pela proximidade de todos, seja lá pelo que for, só sei que ambos acariciáva-mos o rosto de Remus, que já tinha semicerrado os olhos, recebendo todo aquele carinho com um sorriso de menino mimado, e não estranhei quando Snape abaixo-se e deu-lhe um beijo demorado no rosto e depois indo em direção à orelha e dizendo algo que não ouvi, mas que fez Remus abrir os olhos e virar-se para ele, olhando-o nos olhos com uma expressão que não consegui decifrar. Snape levantou os olhos ainda sorrindo e deu-lhe outro beijo na testa, levantando-se da cama e indo até a bancada existente no quarto, terminar de preparar uma poção. Fiz menção também de me levantar, mas Remus me segurou a mão que ainda estava na sua face e disse :

- Fica.

E puxou minha mão até seus lábios, me depositando um beijo reverente... que até teria me enganado se ele não tivesse feito a ponta da língua roçar na minha mão nesse beijo, mordiscado e não estivesse me olhando nos olhos, _daquele_ jeito. Entendi então o que Snape tinha feito ao levantar-se, e fiquei meio confusa, ainda mais que Snape já estava voltando, trazendo a poção para que Remus a tomasse.

Sentia-me uma intrusa naquele paraíso quase familiar, e tentei de novo me levantar. Mas Remus segurava fortemente minha mão pousando-a em seu peito, enquanto recostado e aconchegado ao peito de Snape tomava devagar a poção ainda fumegante.

- Melhor eu sair.

- Todo mundo quer que você fique, Graça.

Meus olhos espantados seguiram de Remus para Snape, seus olhares me dizendo a mesma coisa : não, eu não era uma estranha, tinha conquistado meu lugar ali. E nada mais natural que permanecesse ali... realmente parecia natural, afinal todos os tres sabiam o que sentiam, não era novidade para ninguém que o que estava acontecendo naquele momento iria ser fato agora, ou dali a alguns dias. Mas isso não me impediu de sentir medo. Muito, muito medo : afinal, a intrusa era eu, e não estava nada confortável com essa invasão.

- Seus olhos são muito expressivos, sabia, Graça ? - o sorriso finalmente revelado de Snape era exatamente como ele, enigmático e austero, mas era verdadeiro e confiável. E não senti mais medo quando ele calmamente depositou o cálice da poção que Remus tinha tomado no criado-mudo atrás de mim e no caminho de volta passou devagar o braço em meu rosto - era evidente que não queria me assustar - e me puxou a cabeça em direção a Remus, ainda recostado em seu peito. Que me abraçou com a mesma ternura e calma, me aconchegando também ali.

Minha respiração estava alterada, eu ainda estava insegura, mesmo com a mão de Snape me acariciando os cabelos, e Remus suavemente me beijando a face. O tempo dos dois era o mesmo, a sincronia era perfeita, e eu fechei meus olhos, abandonando-me àquela loucura. Percebi algum movimento, sentia uma mão me acariciando a nuca, apertando ainda alguns pontos de tensão, senti um braço me puxando mais para cima na cama, ajeitando meu corpo para me deitar ali, força e delicadeza se alternando e me acalmando, enquanto lábios suaves percorriam meu rosto. Nâo ousava abrir os olhos, e me comecei a corresponder àquelas carícias doces que estava recebendo, fazendo pequenos círculos no peito de Remus, e o abraçando finalmente. Ouvi um suspiro perto do meu ouvido quando recebia novos carinhos na nuca, e a mão que me acariciava ali tinha afastado meus cabelos para desnudar meu pescoço, beijando-o com doçura. Não pude evitar o tremor quando senti que era abraçava pela cintura, e fiz um movimento involuntário quando outro par de mãos dirigiu-se aos botões da minha blusa.

- Shhh... Calma... não quer ? Veludo sibilante em meu ouvido, promessa indevassável de um prazer profundo adivinhado, mas tão próximo.

- Quero !

- Bom. Nós também.

Finalmente senti lábios de encontro aos meus, lábios decididos mas ainda apenas explorando minha boca entreaberta para soltar um suspiro e um quase gemido quando o primeiro botão da minha blusa foi aberto; um carinho mais evidente foi feito em minha nuca, descendo pelas minhas costas, conforme abria minha roupa. Minhas mãos se crisparam na camisa de Remus, e puxaram o tecido, amarfanhado-o nas mãos.Eu queria pele, também, e não precisei falar nada para que Remus começasse a tirar sua camisa rapidamente. Eu o parei, EU queria abrir os botões, e tirá-la. Repetia quase mecanicamente os movimentos que recebia de Severus no corpo de Remus à minha frente, autônomo quase inconsciente de prazer em duplicata : tinha me aventurado de mãos nuas a uma região proibida, dela resgatado um lobo semi-morto, e agora recebia o prêmio por isso. Ao sentir as mãos firmes de Severus abrindo seu sutiã e seu nariz acariciando-me a coluna, sua língua prologando prazer ali, soube que tinha feito a coisa certa ao ficar.

Senti e dei carinho e arrepios ao tocar a pele macia do peito alvo à minha frente, enquanto era beijada e acariciada por lábios já não tão suaves, e dois pares de mãos percorriam meu tronco sob uma respiração profunda e entrecortada, mãos de gelo e aço em um corpo de lava incandescente. Com uma das mãos eu carinhava o peito de Remus, subi para seu pescoço e o empurrei para baixo, enquanto que com a outra puxava a cabeça de Severus mais para o meu rosto e voltei-o para ele : queria sentir também aqueles lábios nos meus. Remus foi descendo sua boca em direção aos meus seios, e senti como fogo seus lábios criando correntes de volúpia neles, projetando meu corpo para a frente; enquanto me beijava, Severus tinha terminado de tirar minha saia e calcinha, sem minha débil e inábil ajuda, e eu não sabia como estava ajoelhada na cama entre aqueles dois homens nús, recebendo suas carícias e respirações profundas navegando em meu corpo.

Suavemente Severus me empurrou até me deitar, aconchegando-se atrás de mim sem deixar de me beijar, descendo a mão até meu sexo intumescido, dedos em carícias profundas, apertando minhas coxas com uma mão e com a outra passando os dedos em minhas costas, enquanto Remus se ajeitava continuando a mordiscar meus seios, apertando meus mamilos e me ouvindo gemer baixinho quando o fazia. Ele tinha me abraçado, um dos braços servindo-me de travesseiro, e o outro tinha se esticado sobre o meu corpo, e acariciava no mesmo ritmo os mamilos de Severus. Num movimento quase brusco torci um pouco o corpo e abracei Severus, mas me arrependi em seguida : eu me sentia dividida, e não sabia como acariciar a ambos ao mesmo tempo, e ouvi a argêntea voz de Severus penetrar diretamente em meu cérebro :

- Hoje você só recebe , fique tranquila... teremos muito tempo para trocas. Apenas relaxe.

Seguido a esse comentário Remus subiu novamente até encaixar mais seu corpo ao meu, o braço de Severus entre ambos que estava me tocando cedeu espaço ao membro do outro, com uma carícia viril nele, mas deslizando docilmente em seguida sobre o quadril deste, fazendo pressão sobre a pele e puxando-o para mim (ou para si, comigo no meio ? não sabia dizer nesse momento : só sabia que estar entre ambos enquanto se acariciavam mutuamente era a melhor coisa que eu já tinha vivido). Minha perna enroscou-se sobre a de Remus, senti a perna de Severus avançando sobre a minha que tinha ficado embaixo, enquanto também ele se encaixava melhor de encontro às minhas nádegas, e senti Remus entreabrir as pernas para receber a de Severus entre as suas : a virilidade de ambos de encontro a meu corpo tinha me tornado apenas pele reagindo a pele, olhos fechados apenas sentindo o ar mover-se em frêmitos de prazer à minha volta, lábios e dedos e suores misturando-se indistintamente numa frenética busca de prazer total e completo. Éramos deuses sem acólitos, soberanos sem súditos além de nossos corpos exigentes.

As mãos de um encaixaram meu corpo no membro do outro, o primeiro gemido causado pela penetração do outro foi contido pelo beijo do um, seguido de igual movimento do outro; suspiros, sussuros, gemidos, gritos do prazer dividido e multiplicado encheram o ar do chalé Snape-Lupin enquanto exercitávamos nossos corpos num balé divino musicado pelos nossos gemidos de prazer. Mútuo. Consentido. Insondável. Como somente tres bruxos malditos conseguem ter.

- Severus...

- Hum ?

- O que você falou para o Remus... antes ?

_Sorriso sonserino aflora em lábios inchados e satisfeitos._

- Vá em frente. Eu te acompanho.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bom, era isso. Não sei se gostaram de Venenos, eu gostei demais de escrevê-la. E para quem não gostou do final, sugiro a leitura do próximo capítulo, que é o final alternativo que eu escrevi, antes de quase ser virtualmente linchada antes a suposição da morte do Remus. Acho que vocês irão gostar, ele poderia ser tranquilamente o capítulo anterior, com pequeninas alterações no segundo parágrafo deste. Beijos, obrigada por terem lido, Lilibeth, e please, deixem suas opiniões.


	16. Eles não são anjos OU Carmen Purificatio...

**Carmen purificationis OU Eles não são anjos**  
  
Tot ad finem praeliorum  
bonus angelus malo mortem intulit  
cuius corpus praeceps dedit flumini.  
  
Evaserunt undae rubrae  
sanguine perenniter,  
mortui sunt et pisces omnes.  
  
Lumen tamen unde veniens  
nemo fuit qui diceret   
mundo illuminando apparuit,  
angelusque vulnus alter persanavit  
dimicantis angeli.

Carlos Drummond de Andrade

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Quase tres horas se passaram desde a confirmação da morte do Professor Remus Lupin; devagar o salão principal da escola foi recebendo alguns poucos bruxos, uma vez que era obrigatória a presença de alguns membros do Ministério em uma situação dessas.

Fora aquele grupo de cinco bruxos que eu não conhecia, o restante das pessoas era de outros professores e poucos alunos da escola, o Diretor, Madame Pomfey... e meu _colega_ Draco Malfoy.

- Foi um prazer trabalhar com a Senhorita, Senhorita Silva.

_Vaca mentirosa, falsa._

- O prazer foi meu, Senhor Malfoy.

_Ser ignóbil, abjeto !_

- Acho que Sev... o professor Snape está precisando de consolo, está sozinho quieto ali no canto.

_Vai logo pegar seu butim, lixo humano! Antes que ele perceba a porcaria que você é._

- É... acho que é um bom momento para me aproximar.

_Vende até a alma pelo que quer, sangue-puro...pura perversão, isso sim. _

- Professor Snape...professor ?

- Ah. Malfoy.

- Sinto muito, professor.

- Sei o quanto sente, Malfoy.

- Eu também admirava o professor Lupin.

- Você o admirava.

_Mentiroso._

- Sim, Professor... alguém para conquistá-lo tem que ser realmente admirável.

- Ah.

- Professor - e o toque em seu braço era um misto de conforto e promessa de toques menos sutis - saiba que estarei por perto. Sempre, sempre estarei.

- Ótimo... Draco.

Fosse o tom de voz - baixo, (cansado?) -com que foi dito seu primeiro nome, ou fosse o olhar intenso dirigido a ele, Draco percebeu naquele momento que tinha ganho a batalha. Não pode esconder perfeitamente o brilho de júbilo em seu olhar, apesar da máscara de seu rosto continuar a mesma, mas não retirou o braço de onde estava. E ato contínuo sentiu a mão do professor sobre a sua, dando tapinhas enquanto dizia :

- Estou cansado, Draco, por favor me acompanhe ao meu gabinete. Não pretendo dar demonstrações sentimentais a nenhum dos presentes.

- Claro, professor... Severus.

A outra mão tocando a testa úmida de suor, o braço do aluno sustentando o seu - e a si mesmo -, com passos lentos e quase inseguros ele se retirou do grande salão principal onde estava sendo velado o seu companheiro de tanto tempo, Remus John Lupin, o lobisomem registrado no Ministério da Magia que mais tempo viveu, graças à sua poção Mata-Cão.

Todos os olhares seguiram os dois que devagarinho se retiraram para a sala de Snape, num misto de perplexidade e compreensão.

Somente após a saída de Snape da sala é que meus olhos conseguiram chorar todas as lágrimas que meu coração insistia em gerar. E tardia e dolorosamente me dei conta que também eu amava aquele lobisomem.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- Sente-se aqui... Severus.

- Obrigado, Draco.

A mão demorada no braço do outro, a mão escorregando pelo seu corpo... não, ele não estava entendendo errado. Snape era seu. E fora tão fácil, tão absurdamente fácil que ele deveria ter pensando nisso há mais tempo. Mas não podia, de maneira alguma se expor a que pensassem que ele tinha envenenado propositamente o maldito lobisomem, não ele, filho de Lucius Malfoy, futuro Ministro da Magia.

- Me ajude a me deitar um pouco aqui no sofá, fique aqui comigo.

Seu corpo tremeu um pouco ante a expectativa de que tudo daria certo tão rápido, mas como bom sonserino prosseguiu bancando o amigo solícito.

Snape virou-se de costas para ele, abrindo uma gaveta na sua escrivaninha e puxando de lá uma corrente com um belíssimo pingente cor de âmbar, entregou a corrente a Draco.

- Um presente. Muito especial.

- Era... dele ?

- Não, mas foi feito para ele. Um amuleto de proteção, de... alma.

- E você está me dando ?

- Porquê, estou entendendo errado suas atitudes, Draco ?

- Não. Não. Sou todo seu, para o que quiser, Severus.

- Excelente, Draco. Era exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir.

E aproximou-se do loiro, beijando-o longamente, enquanto prendia o fecho da corrente, pousando-a em seu pescoço.

- Draco.

- Sim, Severus ?

- Você não tem frequentado todas as suas aulas.

Um sorriso nos lábios finos, quase de escárnio.

- Tenho, sim.

- Então não tem se aplicado devidamente.

Mal tinham se aproximado, o outro já queria controlá-lo... bem estilo dele, mesmo. Mas hoje, somente por hoje, ele faria o joguinho dele. Afinal, quem se deixava enganar tão facilmente por um aluno era muito fácil de controlar. Somente o mestiço lobisomem é que não tinha tirado proveito disso.

- Porquê diz isso, Severus ?

A tentativa de roubar um beijo, frustrada pela mão interpondo-se à boca cúpida.

- Oclumência. **_Torna_** **_Incorporatione Änima Remus John Lupin corpore Draco Lucius Malfoy_**.

O sorriso desmanchado no rosto, o grito mudo da percepção da dimensão do que tinha sido feito, o rosto abaixado até o peito, a febril e vã tentativa de arrancar o amuleto, o brilho azulado que emanou do cristal e envolveu completamente o loiro...o amuleto tornado rosa novamente, sua cor original, e o sorriso voltando rapidamente ao rosto que se ergue vencedor. Mas de outra forma.

- Você demorou.

- Ele era um Malfoy, eu tinha de ser sutil. Tudo bem, Remus ?  
  
- Tudo, meu amor.

- Vamos, temos de voltar ao salão principal e enterrar aquele corpo. Você ficou bem de olhos claros.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Poema da purificação**  
  
Depois de tantos combates  
o anjo bom matou o anjo mau  
e jogou seu corpo no rio.  
  
As água ficaram tintas  
de um sangue que não descorava  
e os peixes todos morreram.  
  
Mas uma luz que ninguém soube  
dizer de onde tinha vindo  
apareceu para clarear o mundo,  
e outro anjo pensou a ferida  
do anjo batalhador.

Carlos Drummond de Andrade

**_Torna_** **_Incorporatione Änima Remus John Lupin corpore Draco Lucius Malfoy_**. Volte a incorporar-se, alma de Remus John Lupin no corpo de Draco Lucius Malfoy. Não precisa nem bola de cristal pra ver que é magia negra da Braba, né ? :)

a-há ! Vocês acharam que eu teria coragem de matar o Lupin ? Eu não, adoro esse lobisomem...e espero que tenham curtido Venenos, como eu curti escrevê-la.

E quero agradecer a alguém em especial : Marck Evans, que teve paciência e esteve próximo enquanto eu me engalfinhava com os venenos de escrever minha primeira fic slash. Obrigada, meu amigo.


End file.
